TMNT-The Cursed Coin
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: The turtles go on a night patrol, leaving Donnie behind for rest, soon to find out Leo has a incredible hearing ablity to hear a robbery 3 miles away! Gift or New fear? At the robbery a cursed coin was broken out of its case and curse now on the loss. But what happens when the coin is slipped into Mikey's shell? (I own the Cover Image)
1. Just A Patrol, Right?

**I wish I did but I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

Chapter 1

It was silent in the lair, the only sound was the static TV. Mikey was hanging on the couch up-side down asleep. Leo was training silently in the dojo and Raph was asleep sitting on a stool resting his head on the counter. Sensi was meditating in the dojo every once in a while would open an eye and watch his son. Donnie was quietly walking to his room from the lab, he was working on a project and decided to get sleep. Donnie looks around to see the sight of his younger and slightly older brother sleeping, of course he sees Leo training and rolls his eyes. "You always are one step ahead." He mumbles to himself. Donnie steps into his room and closes the door. Leo peeks out of the dojo and runs over to Mikey.

"Mikey!" he whispers, "Mikey he finally went to bed!" tries to keep his voice low. Mikey sits right side up and rubs his eyes.

"Donnie went to sleep? Get Raph and I'll get my nunchucks." Mikey stands up and walks to the dojo. Grabs his nunchucks, "Be careful my son." Mikey turns to his Sensi and smiles "We will." Walks out and notices Raph spinning his sais.

"We ready?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Raph and Mikey answer at the same time. Raph gives Mikey an angry look and slaps him on the head. Leo keeps a stray face trying to ignore Raph's attitude.

"Let's move!" He says lightly not to wake the tired purple masked turtle. As they're running out of the lair a voice stops them.

"Y-you guys are going on patrol without me?" Donnie looks down at them rubbing his left eye.

"Well Donnie, you have worked on a project for who knows how long and face it you really need to get sleep." Raph replied, it was silent for a few seconds.

"We'll call you if we need you." Leo assured and Donnie nods walking back to his room. And they run out of the sewers.

**Hours later**

Jumping roof top to roof top and nothing has happened. Raph and Mikey stop running and Leo stops and turns around to see the others.

"Leo I think we should go back to the liar. Nothing is going on." Raph said as Leo stood there frozen in place "Leo?! Are you listening to me?" Leo muted Raph out and Leo could hear a robbery, he heard a door being broken down about 3 miles away. Leo blinked a few times and puts hand on his head. He closes his eyes and falls to his knees. "Leo!" Mikey and Raph run to Leo side.

"Leo what happened?" Mikey was clueless about Leo's condition.

"Robbery...about 3 miles away.." points to his right "that way.."

"Leo how do you know that?" Raph asked.

"I hear it..." Leo tries to stand but falls catching himself with his hands, "the museum..."

"Leo? Are you ok? Cause' this is new..I don't know if I should worry about you.." Mikey says.

"I'm fine. We got to get to the museum!" stands up but is a bit wobble. Starts off towards the museum. Running roof top to roof top and hears his brothers close behind giving him a headache. Leo's extreme hearing hurts his head and he didn't know if it was a gift or a new fear. He thought maybe he should check in with Donnie soon. He stops on the roof of the museum and looks in the window of the building.

"The alarms aren't going off but the doors are down. Nice hearing Leo!" Mikey says and Leo nobs as a thank you.

"Alright fearless, what is the plan here?" Raph asks looking through the window.

"Their purple dragons. I can hear them whispering." Mikey's jaw drops and Leo continues, "There is only two. Ok plan so you two will go around the corner and start to stop them from getting to what they want and I will sneak from behind and hit a pressure points to knock them out."

"Awesome! Lets go Raph!"

**Hi guys! You may think I am the worst but trust me it will get better and I will tell you something that happens in chapter two. Something goes wrong. This is my first fan fiction and tell me what is think so far in reviews! Thanks!**


	2. It Struck Us All

Chapter 2

Mikey's P.O.V.

_'I think it was awesome to be a distraction for the Purple Dragons and I think Raphie was annoyed thinking he has to act like me, a distraction. Hehehe putting it that way made it sound fun!' _We slipped into the museum and stuck to the shadows. When the Purple Dragon looked liked they were full of hope I jumped out.

"You should know the rule 'if its not yours do not touch it'. It makes life easier dude." I say and turn to see Raph behind me face palm. I smile and pull out my nunchucks. I see Leo stealth mood sneaking in the shadows. I try not to let the Purple Dragons see Leo. With my left hand I put my right hand nunchucks in my left. I slip my hand on to my T-phone a push a button without exposing the call for back-up. I turn to see Raph face palm again, He must have saw. I bring my right hand out again and grab the extra nunchuck from my left hand.

"Aright! Want to dance! Well I can break dance and that is about it. But..lets dance!" I turn to see Raph roll his eyes and pulls his sais out. I noticed the Purple Dragons don't grab a weapon out or get in a fighting position. The weird thing is that I thought that they were robbing the place and it didn't seem to look like they were taking anything. What I think is the boss of the other Purple Dragon pulls out and tiny glass box with a chocolate coin in it.

"Oh no a chocolate coin! I give up!" I say sarcastically and the Purple Dragon boss laughs as the other looks worried.

"This is no ordinary coin it as a power unheard of. It switches luck around, you seem so lucky and the time but not after I break this case. I will walk out of here unharmed as for you!" The Purple Dragon breaks the case and the coin turn black with red squid of lighting arm (The way Mikey would decide it) looking things came out. We stared for a while and then it stroke Raph in the heart.

"Raph!" I shout and I see Raph collapses and hold himself up with his hands.

"I fine." He says almost as a whisper. I look behind The Purple Dragons and see the Leo about to push a pressure on the back of the boss's neck. Then the Purple Dragon gives a simple smile as the coin strikes Leo in the heart. Leo falls to the floor screaming in pain. Leo and Raph now on the floor trying to catch their breaths. The Purple Dragon takes a step forward towards me. I back up a bit and see the other Purple Dragon flee.

"Looks like your partner didn't agree with you." I say with a worried look on my face and then see Raph chase the other Purple Dragon. The boss growls and looks back at me.

"You and your so called brother are going to wish they were_ never _born!" he says and inches closer to me. We both freeze to a rubbery screech noise. My first thought was _'Donnie'. _I look where the broken doors are and see Donnie run in. He runs to the Purple Dragon with his staff high and jumps up with a smack on the boss's head. I smile and run to Leo, who quickly stands.

"You okay?" He nods and we both jump when we hear a scream. I turn and see Donnie was hit with the red ray. I stare in fear as my brother falls and the Purple Dragon turns to me. My eyes widen and I felt he was going for me next. Leo steps in front me and growls at the Purple Dragon. I some what felt safer behind him.

"You are not going to touch him!" Leo shouts angrily reminding me of Raph a bit. A cold breath escapes my mouth _'Raph..'_. I was worried for him. My thoughts were cut off by a red ray cover Leo's body and he was tossed to Donnie who was just not standing. Both collided and falls over. I could imagine birds flying around their heads. I turned back to the Purple Dragon who was a foot in front of me. I bite my lower lip and stared in his cold dead gray eyes. He held the coin close to my plastron and in shook I was to freaked out to move. I it stroke me the ray corse there my veins and the pain felt like a was hit by a bus then thrown of a cliff. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut. I fell to my side and felt a sudden pain at the back of my shell. _'Did the other feel this stabbing pain in the back of their shells?' _I opened my eyes and see the Purple Dragon laugh evilly. I smile slightly to see Leo stand up and run toward the coin controller. I blink slowly and see Leo attacking the Purple Dragon.

The Purple Dragon suddenly falls and almost looks dead. I sit up and clench my teeth in pain. I look at the Purple Dragon then to my bros. Donnie and Leo come to my side and help me up. I give a small screech standing. "Do you guys have a stabbing pain in your back too?" I ask and they look at me confused a bit.

"No" They both answer and Donnie looks in my eyes. "Remind me to look at your shell when we get to the lair." I nod as Donnie gets to his knees next to the Purple Dragon and opens his hands. Nothing.

"Where is the coin?" I shrug and Leo looks around the floor.

I scratch the back of my neck thinking of Raph. "Guys..We're short one turtle."

* * *

**Hi guys! I really enjoy reading your reviews so please review! Review on what you think is going to happen next! Please I write for you can you write a simple review back? I am glad to know people like a story so far! I have to give a shout out to Copycat472 she inspired me to being writing fan fictions. I made the best fan fiction I ever read called Taken it made me going bananas! Read it if you can and thank you for reading!**

**From~ LeonardoTheLeader**


	3. Phone Call

Chapter 3

Donnie's P.O.V.

I look at Mikey and then my eyes scan the room. Raph wasn't here. "Hey Mikey chill we will find Raph and everything is going to be fine. Now where is that coin." I mumble the last part to myself. Mikey heard and turned to Leo.

"I have an idea." Mikey said was a blank face. I turned to and tilted my head a bit.

"Mikey does it have explosions?" I ask simple.

"No." Mikey relied quickly.

"Does it have us getting hurt in a way?" I was curious. He shook his head and I was scared of his plan already even though I don't know it yet. "Plan away." Why did I just say that.

"Well, I was thinking.." he started of and I noticed his eyes trail off to Leo. I can make a guess what he was going to say. "I was thinking Leo can try use his weird hearing stuff to find Raph."

I stood and walked to Leo, I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. Facing Mikey and began. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! You weren't there! Dude Leo has some hearing power thing!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey don't rub it in." Leo said calmly and closes his eyes. "Cops" Leo whispered and I didn't hear a thing. Seconds later I hear sirens but barely.

"Wow Leo." I was shocked but something was wrong. I could tell it took a ton of energy to hear that. It weakening him. "Get to the rooftops!"

I ran outside stealth mode and I had to hide the shellraiser. I jumped in the shellraiser and drive off. I assigned Leo to drive because I can't. I drove steady but the turns were sharp and every turn almost drove me into a building. I drive for a few blocks and parked in a alley way for now. I got to get to the rooftops and warn Leo about his ability.

I jumped up the fire escape and land on my feet. I stand straight and look at my surroundings. I didn't see any of my brothers. I pull out my T-phone and tried Raph while walking around the rooftop. No answer. I try Leo and sit at the edge of the building.

"Hello?" I heard at the other end of the T-phone.

"Mikey? What are you doing on Leo's T-phone?" I asked

"Oh. Leo got dizzy so he is rest and I answered the T-phone for him. Wanna talk to him?" Mikey's voice was static.

"Yes." The line was silent for a while.

"Donnie?" Leo sounded fine and I sighed to hear his voice.

"Leo listen carefully. Your ability is dangerous I have thought if you keep using it you will become very weak. Something is telling me if you us it too much you can fall into a deep sleep and probably never wake up." Maybe I told him too much too fast.

"Donnie. I..ugh. Ok so no using the hearing?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Be careful Leo. I tried to call Raph but there was no answer." I said and could tell he had a worried face.

The line got really static "Leo!" I heard Mikey shout and the line went dead.

"Hello?!" I shout and stand up and no answer. My brothers were gone and I was alone. I couldn't go to liar by myself. _'Where are my brothers?'_

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the short chapter, I almost didn't post today. Anyway I am so amazed by how many people are reading my fan fiction! I want to give a shout out to Mezza999. She is my assistant and helps with ****blanks spaces. Thank you Mezza999 and to my audience. I am great fully for you guys to read and review! Thank you!**


	4. Trick On The Mind

Chapter 4 

Mikey's P.O.V.

Leo and I were on the rooftops getting away from the robbery scene. After Leo heard the cops his seemed tired. I put one of his arms around me and ran a couple more building tops. I set him down and look at him.

"You ok bro?" I asked Leo, he grips his head.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Leo sits against a wall and closes his eyes. I hear his T-phone ring. "C-Can you get it for me?" Leo seemed half asleep and I grabbed his T-phone.

I looked at the screen, it show it picture of Donnie. I pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Mikey? What are you doing on Leo's T-phone." Donnie asked and I looked at Leo to see him breath slowly.

"Oh. Leo got dizzy so he is resting and I answered his T-phone for him. Wanna talk to him?" I saw Leo opened his eyes at give a small smile.

"Yes." Donnie gave a simple answer and a kneeled next to Leo and handed him his T-phone.

Leo cleared his throat. I couldn't hear what Donnie was saying and I watched Leo jaw drop. I tilted my head and I finally heard Leo speak.

"Donnie. I..ugh. Ok so no using the hearing?" My eyes widen, _'We won't be able__ to find Raph then.'_

Leo's eyes closes and he clenched his teeth. Than he went limp and I shouted his name. His arm fell and his head dropped. His T-phone bugged out and sparks came out of it.

I grabbed Leo and put him in my lap. He was shaking and was covering his ears.

"Buddy." I shook him to get him to stop covering his ears. Leo slowly moved his hands and still shook. "Was it something Donnie said?"

He shook his head and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed him head. He moaned and turned to me.

"D-do you still have your T-phone?" I pulled my T-phone out and handed it to him. He pushed a button to contact Donnie. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?! Are you guys ok?!" Donnie freaked out, Leo pulled the T-phone away a bit.

"We fine." Leo answered, Donnie sighed.

"Tell me everything that happened." Donnie said.

"Well. When you were in the middle of you talking I heard whispering. I sounded like..a spell." Leo said, he looked down.

"I didn't hear anything." Donnie said.

"Me neither." I joined in. Leo sat next to me and Leo closed his eyes. "Leo?"

"Mikey what is going on?" Donnie asked.

"Leo is shutting me out. Leo? Can you hear me? Bud?" I put a hand on him shoulder and he jumped. He was still shaking but not as much. "Leo what is-"

Leo fell to his side and opened his eyes. He started coughing and holding his chest. I sat him up and he look at me.

"I-I..." Leo was stuttering. "I know what happened to Raph." He had tears in his eyes and started coughing more.

"What did I hear that correctly?!" I heard Donnie shout over the T-phone.

"Yes. Yes you did." I said with a smile. "Leo where is he?"

Leo bit his lower lip for a second and looked in my eyes. "He is not in the best condition. He was knocked out by something. I think it was knock out gas. It is in his lungs. If it does not get out of his lungs he could died." he moans and holds his head.

"Leo how do you know this? Did you use your hearing?!" Donnie asked. I turned towards the T-phone and brought it closer.

"No Don. This is different. I didn't us hearing. It was like I was with him. Like I was there when it happened. I don't know. Anyway, he is in an alley way. I don't know which street though." Leo said.

"Wow um ok. Mikey you take Leo back to the liar and I'll look for Raph." Donnie said and hung up. I put my T-phone away and picked Leo up. He was heavier than I thought. He looked at me confused.

"Mikey I can walk." I put him down on his feet and I saw he was still shaking a bit. He didn't want to admit he was weak. I walk to the edge of the building and saw a fire escape. I helped him down and I lifted the manhole cover. I helped Leo down that too and put the cover back on. Leo was on his knees at the bottom and coughing.

"Leo!" I jump down and run to his side splashing sewage around, "Leo are you ok?" He shook his head and Leo stood up leaning against the wall.

I walked to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Leo you can't walk." Leo froze and he closed his eyes. He was swaying, "Leo..stay with me bro!" Leo groaned and went limp. I grabbed Leo's upper arms and picked him up. He was out cold.

I began to walk toward the liar. Leo was heavy but I ignored it and began to worry about Raph and Leo. I wonder how Donnie was doing.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I just hung up the T-phone and begin to run rooftop. Every alley way I came across I would stop and look. Raph couldn't have gotten far. I was tired and worried. _'What_ if_ the Purple Dragons took him?!'_

I stopped at an alley way and looked up and down the area, nothing. I go back to the rooftop and began to run to the next alley way. I see a Purple Dragon walking down the sidewalk holding a _sai_! I jumped down behind him and grab him. I pull him into the alley and pin him to the ground with my foot.

"Where is my brother!" I snarl at him and he terrified. How did he become a Purple Dragon? I picked him up so he couldn't touch the floor. "Where is my brother!" I repeated. The Purple Dragon acted fast and stabbed my shoulder with Raph's sai. I dropped the Purple Dragon and fell to my knees, he ran. I didn't want to pull the sai out or blood will spill, but I couldn't move shoulder. I pulled the sai out and blood spreads.

I didn't touch my shoulder so it wouldn't get infected. I stood up and groaned from the pain. I put the sai in my belt and used my good arm to get up the fire escape. I began to run in the direction the Purple Dragon came from. I looked down the next alley way and couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

**Hi guys! I apologize for spelling mistakes I make. I love you all and don't take it the wrong way. Thank you for reading my fan fiction and I will keep writing. Please review on what you think will happen next. Please I want ****to read what you think. **

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	5. Once Was Lost

Chapter 5

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was shocked at the sight in the alley way. It was Raph. He was knocked out and there was blood on the floor. I jumped down and the impact went up my legs and to my shoulders. I let out a little cry and had my hand over the wound. I ran over to Raph's body and flipped him on his back. I studied his condition for injures. All I saw was blood drip from his mouth. I remember Leo said that Raph had a gas in his lungs. I couldn't carry Raph back to the liar because of my shoulder. I pulled out my T-phone and called April. It was ringing.

"Hi Donnie. What's up?" April seemed in a good mood, for now.

"April. I am hurt and so is Raph I need help to carry him back to the liar. Bring Casey too. I am a few blocks away from your apartment in an alley way." I said pretty quick. I heard April gasp.

"I am on my way!" April said and hung up. I put my T-phone away careful not to move my left shoulder. I lean against a wall and I look up at the sky. I close my eyes and moan. My shoulder was throbbing. Minutes passed and I was bleeding all over the wall. I hear footsteps and I turn to the end of the alley way. I opened my eyes.

Casey and April were standing at the end panting, obviously running. I moan and my shoulder hurt worse. April ran to me and saw my wound. I closed my eyes again and let her clean my wound.

"How did this happen?!" April asked shouting a bit.

"Don't let the block hear you." I said and my throat was dry. "I found the Purple Dragon who knocked out Raph and wanted him to tell me where Raph was. He caught me of guard and stabbed me with one of Raph's sais." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. We will help you and Raph out." April said and I gave a small smile.

"What happened to Raph?" Casey asked, I remembered and gasped.

"We got to go now!" I said and stood. I watched Casey pick up Raph and April came to my side. April wrapped my good arm around her shoulders. I moan as we walked to a manhole cover. I remove my arm from her shoulders. "I am fine. It is just my left shoulder."

April nodded understanding and I reach my right arm down and grab the manhole cover. I lift it slowly and place it down. _'Wow_ _ one hand.' _I thought to myself and jumped to the bottom. Casey handed me Raph and I forgot about my shoulder and grabbed him with both arms. I closed my eyes and clutched my teeth together and dropped to the floor with Raph. I sigh and saw more blood be drawn from my wound.

Casey came down and was careful not to hit us. I looked at Raph he was fine so I was fine.

"Its okay. Raph is more important." I said trying not to scare my human friends and stood up.

"Don your loosing a ton of blood." I heard April come down. I turned to her and moaned.

"Raph has a gas in his lungs that can kill him any minute now." I was upset. I wish I wasn't injured.

"I-I had no idea. Casey run ahead with Raph. I will help Donnie." I stood up and Casey grabbed Raph. He ran off and he didn't struggle, or at least I don't think he was. I felt April put a hand on my shell. "Your swaying."

I looked at her and I tilted my head. "I am?" I looked down at my feet and back at April. "I don't fell like I am swaying."

"I will keep any eye on you. Lets go. I need to clean your wound." April almost sounded like Leo.

Leo, I wonder how he was doing and if he listened to my instructions. I worried about Mikey too. He took a big and long hit from that ray. I worried for Raph, he had gas in his lungs and if not properly treated he can die. I also worried for myself. I was stabbed in the shoulder and was loosing blood quickly.

"I think we should hurry. If I lose to much blood and I'll faint or die. I can't risk that. My brothers need me and if I faint you wouldn't have a long way to go." I said and April bit her lower lip.

"It is risky but the only thing we got. On three." I nodded and took a deep breath. "One..two THREE!" she shout and we both began to run towards the liar.

We have run for five minutes and we were about one minute away. April started to slow down. I blocked out the pain, the blood, the little screams. I focused and ran into the liar. My shoulder still bleeding and I didn't wait to look to see the confused faces. I dropped to my knees tired from the run. I heard April run in and grab my good arm. I stood and she helped me walk to the infirmary where Raph should be.

I sat down on an infirmary bed and April grabs tools and cleaning supplies. I was tired not from the running, but the blood loss. April lead me down on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

April's P.O.V.

Donnie had the idea to run the rest of the way to the liar. He need he couldn't last long so I agree. When we began running we were the same speed at first. Near the three-minute point of the running I was getting tired so I slowed down and watched Donnie keep running the same pace. I see the light up ahead, the liar door was already opened. Probably because Casey just got there. I saw Donnie run in and I followed. He dropped to him knees. I sprung into action and grabbed his good arm. I saw Mikey in tears from the sight. He didn't say anything.

I walk Donnie into the infirmary and set him on a bed. I grab a needle, heal thread, a wet cloth and cream. As I walk to Donnie I see Raph laying on an infirmary bed and Leo sitting up in another. I start walking to Raph and put an oxygen mask on him. Then to Leo.

"Hey. You need anything?" Leo rubs his eyes and turns to me. He shook his head and he watched me walk to Donnie with the supplies. I clean wound and gave him four stitches. Donnie was sleeping so peacefully. Raph was sleeping kinda rough. Leo layed back down and fell asleep. I walk outside the infirmary and see Mikey asleep on a bean bag. I smirked, I believe everything would be ok.

* * *

** Hi guys! I am sorry I was half asleep writing the last part. I was typing for a long time too so I am sorry if it is late****. Please review or follow. Peace!**

**~LeonardoTheLeader**


	6. Was Missed

Chapter 6

Leo's P.O.V.

I wake up and saw I was still in the infirmary room. I sat up and saw Raph in a bed. He still had the oxygen mask on April put on him. I turned and let my legs dangle from the bed. I set my feet on the cold floor and stood. I walked to Raph and place my hand on his forehead. His head was warm but not enough for a fever. I smiled softly and turned to the door. I set off and I walked into the living room. I saw Mikey was lying on his back resting his head on Donnie, both on the couch. Donnie had bandage around his shoulder. _'What happened when I was out?' _

"Guys?" I said simply and Mikey sat up immediately hearing my voice.

"Leo!" Mikey said climbing over the couch running to me. He hugged me and I was confused at first but hugged back. Donnie walked to me and I hugged him to the hug too.

"How long was I out?" I asked and we broke away from the hug. I saw April walk out of the dojo and she was walking with Master Splinter. April smiled when she saw me.

"Leo, you were out for three days, so has Raph. We were worried about you because I barely understanding your hearing." Don said and they helped me to the couch. I sighed as I sat.

"How are you feeling my son?" Splinter asked behind the couch.

"I'm fine." I said and remembered last night, the spell. "What did it mean?" I didn't realize I said it out loud. I looked around me to see everyone staring at me like I did something wrong. "What?"

"What do you mean, what does it mean?" April asked and I face palmed. I said it out loud.

"The spell." I said, looking down. "I heard it on the rooftops the other night and all the sudden I felt weak from the spell."

"What was it saying?" Donnie asked being the smart one.

"Most of it was in a different language making it more effective and the english parts I could make out was _you will sleep_." I exclaimed looking at their reactions. Mikey looked terrified and Splinter looked concerned. Then, I saw Donnie's mouth moving but not words were heard. I closed my eyes and was hearing something. It was weird I didn't stop up the hearing it started on its own. Like something wanted to be heard. It was whispers, not a spell. I could barely heard the words whispered. I could tell there was two people, no mutant, wait. They are not living. I focused in the whispers.

"We must get it before time runs out!" A whisper was heard.

"When?" The other thing asked.

"We strike at night. Tonight, to retrieve _the coin_." The other thing answered. "We are not alone. We are heard."

I gasped and returned to my body. I was limp on the couch. I rise my head and see Donnie angry but at the same time worried.

"See Master Splinter. This is what happens when he uses the hearing I told you about." Donnie said in a mocking tone. I sat up straight and rubbed my head a bit.

"I-I just found out something.." I look at Donnie and I see Mikey tilt his head slightly. I informed them on what I heard and the same voice repeats in my head.

_"We strike at night. Tonight, to retrieve _the coin"__

* * *

**Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the reviews write what you think Leo meant be not human, nor mutant, or living, can speak and knows where the coin is! Hint: Not Purple Dragons! Hehehehe! So evil! Thank you for reading my fan fiction so far, I will continue. I will post soon and Peace!**

_**~ LeonardoTheLeader**_


	7. Dream Or Nightmare?

Chapter 7

Leo's P.O.V.

After we knew the coin was being taken that night we decided to stay up all night. We could use Raph's help but he was still recovering. Master splinter was at April's place trying to ease his mind from Raph's injuries. He was also trying to connect to Raph through meditation. Mikey seemed the must upset about Raph, every few hours he would ask if we could smack him on the head or the back of his shell to make sure he wasn't missing anything when Raph was recovering. We did what Mikey asked because he practically was begging. I had a strange feeling every time I was near Mikey like he wasn't telling us something. Every once in a while he would make a weird face. Pain, it was pain.

I was going to talk to him before we spilt of in the sewers looking for the coin snatchers. I remember that night the coin was released. The Purple Dragons message remained in my head.

_'This is no ordinary coin it as a power unheard of. It switches luck around, __you seem so lucky at the time, but not after I break this case.'_

I pieced it all together. The ray hit all of us turtles and now we keep get hurt. The coin switched our luck! We are hurt from being unlucky! The coin can fix things once we have it in our grasp. We need to find the coin before the unknown things get it. If not I can't see your future up at the surface, worse we would have to live in bubble wrap. I cringed at the thought.

I remembered Raph and thought that one of us should stay and look for Raph. I think Mikey should stay after his weird behavior, it was for his own good. I saw Donnie walk from his lab he looked ready to go he nodded at me as he walked closer. Mikey ran in with his nunchucks.

"Alright dudes! Lets kick some sand butt!" Mikey shouted, I eyes widened. What? Sand?

"Mikey, what are you talking about? Sand?" I asked, Mikey looked worried at that point.

"Uh. I mean...thing?" Mikey laughed nervously and smile to convinces me. I glared at him and he stopped. Mikey sat down on the couch that was behind him. He looked down and quietly said, "Don.."

I turned to Donnie who looked nervous too. "Nice going Mikey..." I hear Donnie hiss to Mikey. Donnie sighed and sat on the beanbag. "Mikey didn't want to tell you or Raph. He didn't want to tell you because he know you would get worried for him and he didn't want Raph to know so he would make fun of him."

"Still not following you Don. What happened?" I asked confusedly, looking back to Mikey who looked like he was going to burst into tears any second.

"Well, the night where there was the robbery. We slept in the infirmary room hoping you guys would wake up soon. I wake up and saw Mikey rocked back and forth in the corner. He was crying and shaking. I crawled to him and asked what was wrong and he said-"

"I had a bad dream..I-I thought it was real because Leo, I saw you and Raph were still unconscious..." Mikey cut off Donnie and it was silent.

"Yeah..and I asked what the dream was and he said-" Donnie tried to continue.

"We were in the middle of a desert...I looked everywhere for you guys and Donnie was laying on the sand asleep. I look up and see...the people of sand and gold crown held you and Raph up side down and said you die or I-I..." Mikey took a deep breath and tears ran down his face. "or I give them the coin..I said I didn't have it. They...they threw you and Raph off a cliff. One of the sand people put a finger on the front of my shell and intense pain shot there my body I felt the pain. It was real. Before I wake up it said 'You have it.' I had the same dream every night since."

"Mikey..do you have the coin?" I asked, Mikey shook his head and I wiped the tears from his face with my thumb. "Mikey its ok. Look I am right here and Raph is in the lab. It was just a dream. I think..it was probably a sign. What did the..sand people look like?"

"They were twice our size. Made of sand and had deep dark pits for eyes. They each had a gold crown, but no two alike. Big hands and feet." Mikey said looking in my eyes. This is what he kept from me, I have been conscious for five hours and I finally knew.

"Mikey, I think you should stay here and look over Raph while Don and I screech the sewers for whoever is looking for the coin. You are hurt and someone needs to watch Raph." Mikey shot up and was surprised. I replaced the look with a confused look.

"I am not hurt. I'm fine!" Mikey tried hid best to play it cool. I put my hands on my hips and Mikey looked towards to his other sibbling, "Donnie?"

Donnie crossed his arms, "I checked Mikey. Your shell is sore and you need rest. Leo is right on this one." Mikey sighed.

"I'll be in the lab." Mikey had his head down and walked to the lab.

"Ok, I am searching the north side of the sewers where I heard the voices." I said once Mikey was in the lab.

"I will checked east from the area." Donnie commented.

I nodded, everything was falling into place. Donnie handed me, my T-phone. I guess he fixed it and I put it in my belt. I grabbed my twin katanas and Donnie grabbed his bow staff. I walked to the lab door. Mikey was sitting on a chair next to Raph bed, resting his head on Raph hand. I smiled and walked to the exit of the lair. Donnie began to walk with me and we left. It was silent.

When we reached our split point I turned to Donnie and he pulled his T-phone out.

"Mikey texted something. He said if we need help call him and if he needs help with Raph he would call." Donnie said with a smile. I nodded and Don slipped his T-phone back in his belt.

"We looking for three hours then meet back here." I said knowing our consistent bad luck I didn't wait Donnie got too long.

"Sounds good." Donnie turned and walked east to his patrol area. I walked my path and hoped nothing went wrong.

**Two and a half Hours Later**

I seen nothing around the area of the scene. I heard nothing which was not normal with my hearing ability. I suddenly felt cold and hugged my self._ 'I should head back to the meet point.' _The cold went away and I dropped my arms. I shrugged the thought off and walked in the direction of the meet point.

I heard my T-phone ring sence it was quiet for hours the T-phone sounded deafening and echoed through and sewers tunnels. I pulled my T-phone out and it showed a picture of Mikey. He was calling me and I now worried. I was only supposed to call for emergencies. I blinked a few times and answered.

Then I heard it. The spell from the other night. I could hear it clearly this time. that was good and bad. But why is it coming from Mikey's T-phone?

_"You will fall, you can't fight. You aren't tall, I have all hight. I have power, you will creep. I am a tower, you will sleep!" _My legs began to shake and I ended the call. I was going to throw the T-phone on the floor but I couldn't have Donnie go through the trouble of fixing my T-phone again. I put my T-phone in my belt and walked to the meet point.

I was slipping away and I could not make Donnie go through the trouble of looking for me. I checked the time on my T-Phone. Six minutes until the three hours were up. I walked faster. I couldn't run and I help balance my self up with the wall closest to me. I slowed down, not on propose, from my legs began to grow heavy.

I had one turn to the meet point. I feel my body and limbs grow heavy. I turn the corner and see Donnie lean against the wall. I am pretty sure it was pasted the time we were going to meet. I taken step around the corner and Donnie turns his head and saw I was weak. I couldn't walk anymore.

"Leo?" was the last thing I heard went I fell to my side and was out cold.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you are happy this this chapter it is the longest one so far with 1,537 words! I am sorry about the terrible**** spell though. It was the only thing that came right of the bat. I hope you guys keep reviewing and follow! Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and I love you all! Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**P.S.- I made a MovieStarPlanet account if anyone wants to friend me go ahead! There is a friend limit though. I name is LeonardoTheLeader123**


	8. Sewer Scare

Chapter 8

Leo's P.O.V.

My head was throbbing and I was have a hard time focusing. I don't remember what happened and groaned. I heard things around me faintly and I tried to remembered. I gasped remembering and my eyes shot open. I saw Donnie looking down at me and I moaned. Donnie helped me sit up.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, I closed my eyes as I sat up. I dropped my head, it was pounding.

"Head..hurts..." I said and Donnie put a hand on my forehead.

"It's not warm so no fever or cold. Do you remember what happened?" Donnie asked and I lifted my head to look at him, but my head dropped again.

"All I remember..is...the call.." I said and a bolt of energy shot through me and I stood up. Donnie stood too and put his hands on my shoulder not pushing me down.

"What about a call?" Donnie tilted his head and I sighed.

"I got a call from Mikey, but it wasn't. I heard the spell again. I heard it clearly this time. I-I think Mikey is in danger." I said and look in Donnie's eyes.

"I-I got a call from Mikey too, but ignored it thinking you would take care of it." I saw a tear drip down Donnie's face.

"We should go and see if Mikey and Raph are okay." I said and began to walk in the direction of the liar. Donnie followed and he wiped the tear away.

"Do you remember anything else?" Donnie asked and I looked to him.

"Well it is all coming back to me slowly, I remember after the call I worked real hard to get to you before the spell affected me. Did you find anything?" I watched Donnie jumped.

"I found sand..." That was Donnie said and I remembered what Mikey said about his dream. It was silent the rest of the way to the liar. I stopped at the secured door. Donnie opened and we walked in, everything looked normal.

"Mikey?!" Don and I began to call, no answer. I ran to the door of the lab. Same, everything looked in place. But Mikey wasn't there. Raph was still asleep on the bed. I walked in and walked around the table and found sand on the floor. I ran out and saw Donnie was looking in the kitchen.

"I found sand on the floor of the lab!" I shouted and Donnie looked towards me.

"Mikey this isn't funny! Come out already!" Donnie became impatient and I didn't blame him.

"His room!" I had the idea and ran to his room. The door was open an inch and the room was dark. Mikey never liked the dark, something wasn't right. I opened the door slowly and step in. "Mikey? You here? I don't want to hurt you, I want to help." I said in a comforting voice.

I turn my head to the source of a whimper. I see a pinch black corner and I get to my knees. I scoot to the corner slowly and hold out my hand.

"Mikey?" I heard another whimper and my eyes began to adjust to the dark. It was Mikey, he was scared. I felt my hand touch the shaking turtle's shoulder. "Mikey. It is okay. It is me Leo."

I felt two arms wrap around me and my shoulder become wet. "P-please..don't leave me again..." Mikey's voice was soft but of fear. I pick up Mikey in my arms and he hides his head in my plastron. I feel it become wet. I ignore it and walk outside his room and the lights were bright. I squint my eyes as I walk back to the living room. I see Donnie turn to me and his jaw drops.

"What happened?" Donnie asked and I walk to the couch. I sit and Mikey still huddled close it me.

"I don't know." I look down at the shaking body. "Mikey..bud. Can you tell us what happened?" Mikey's head slowly came from hiding and he eyes were watery.

"I-It was the..sand p-people." Mikey said and more tears ran from his face.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter is going to be way long it may take a few days to type! I love read reviews, so if you would please do that it would be awesome! I love you all! Thank you and Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	9. It Is Real

Chapter 9

Leo's P.O.V.

I rubbed Mikey's shell to calm him down and it worked. He soon fell asleep on my lap and Donnie went to scanned the sand to see if it had a clue to what came to the liar. I watched over Mikey and I pick him up careful not to wake him. I walked to the infirmary and lied Mikey down on the bed I once was in. I tucked Mikey in the bed and sat in a chair with wheels on the bottom to easily get to Mikey and Raph, who was still knocked out.

I curled up in the chair and stared at Raph. It was my fault Raph was hurt. I rolled the chair to Raph and my fingers trailed down the oxygen mask Raph was wearing. A tear rolled down my cheek. I gasped when I heard Raph moaned something and I held his hand. My little brother was hurt and I wasn't there to help. I am the leader that failed to protect my brother. I failed my brother.

More tears ran down my cheek. I don't like to cry in front of my brother, it shows weakness and fear. I let go of Raph hand to wipe my tears away and my other hand slammed down making a crash sound when a hear Donnie walk in. I need to stop using my hearing. I turned to the door and saw Donnie standing there.

"I brought Mikey in to keep an eye on him and Raph." I said and Donnie walked to Raph. He checked Raph's pulse and a hand on Raph's plastron.

"He can't wear the oxygen mask forever. His breathing will get used to the air from it and when he takes it off he will have problems breathing." Donnie said taking the mask off. "You can put it on if he has some problems"

I nodded and noticed Mikey roll around. We are silent as we watched Mikey stir. He stopped and I turned my head back to Donnie.

"Did you find anything from the sand?" I whispered and Donnie shook his head.

"It is just normal sand." Donnie said and it was quiet for a while. "I think we can learn more about it if the ask Mikey."

"Do you think he would want to talk about it? He is very scared." I mentioned and Donnie tapped his finger on his cheek.

"Good point." Donnie said and yawned.

"I think we should get some rest. Its best to sleep in here to watch over these two." I said and Donnie agreed. He walked to a cabinet and grabbed extra blankets with a pillow. He handed me a blanket and get to his knees placing the pillow down. Donnie wrapped himself in the blanket and rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and smiled. Something kept me up and wondering, _'When is my brother going to wake up?'_

"Donnie, when is Raph going to wake up?" Donnie frowned and opened one eye.

"As Master Splinter would say, only time would tell." Donnie said turning his head to look at me.

"Is Master Splinter coming home tonight?" I asked remembering Master Splinter was at April's apartment.

"No, he contacted me saying he was giving April extra training in the morning and wanted to stay there for an early start." Donnie said resting he head back down in the pillow. I curled up in the blanket. Minutes later I heard snoring from Donnie. I looked at my three brothers and smiled. We are all together.

I don't know how long I was watching over my brothers sleep but it was a while. I heard shuffling around the room but it wasn't me or my brothers. I spun around in my chair to view the room, nothing caught my attention. I watched over my brothers again. I suddenly heard harsh breathing behind me and when I spun my chair something covered my mouth, gagging me.

_"You will no long interfere with the coin." _The scratchy voice came from a sand person, Mikey freaked out about. They never left. I try to punch and kick the sand person but my attacks go through the sand person. I saw a sand like portal behind the sand person. I grew weak and I loss the ability to move. I fall back and my eyes were forced shut.

* * *

April's P.O.V.

I was cooking dinner for Splinter and I. I turned back to Splinter who was still meditating. He was so peaceful and quiet. I liked the quiet and turtles weren't that. I continued to make the vegetables and rice. I hummed to pass time but suddenly I hear a gasp. Must be Splinter coming out of the meditation in an unpeaceful way. I turned to see Splinter breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My sons are in danger. We must leave now!" Splinter said and I turned the burner off. I ran out the door grabbing a first-aid kit. I ran down the stair way and out the apartment door and run to an alley way. Splinter was already there holding the manhole cover up.

"How did you-"

"Fire escape Miss O'Neil." I nodded and jump in the sewer. Splinter soon jumps down and we run in the direction of the lair.

"Should I call Casey?!" I shout as we run.

"Soon, when we know what happened." Splinter said running swiftly.

We have ran for a while now and I know we were closer to the liar. I slowed down in a logging pace as we were at the last turn. When we turned from the old subway tracks and into the living room, empty. I look around and found no one.

"Guys?! Hello?! It is me, April!" I shout with no answer and I turned to Splinter. "The infirmary!"

I run in the infirmary and find discarded blankets and pillows. The bed that Raph was in was a mess. The room was empty and sand was all over the floor. I knew they were here. I fell to my knees and place my hands in the sand. We were too late. Splinter walked in behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't dare like in his eyes and see the emotion it them. I pulled out my T-phone and called Casey.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Casey answered, I felt a tear run down my face. I didn't have the heart to yell at him for calling me that.

"W-we need your help.." That was all I could manage to say through the shock.

"April? You sound terrible. Like you ran a marathon." Casey said and that ticked me off.

"Casey! Just get to the Turtle's lair!" I shouted and hung up.

I'm scared, tired, worried and I can't think straight. I was in tears and didn't want to leave this room. I cried over the sand. We were too late. I was too late.

* * *

**Hi peeps! Sorry for the late-ish update, but I worked hard on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update in a few days. I would like for you guys to review. What do you think is going to happen next? Peace for now! **

_**~LeonardoTheLeader **_


	10. Battered

Raph's P.O.V.

I was waking up, all I remember was that freaking purple dragon knocking me out. I was hot. Where ever I was left, I felt like I was on a stove. I moaned as I try to sit up. I sat up and opened my eyes. The sun was blinding, I wonder how long I was out. I went to stand up then realize I am some where I am not supposed to be. I was in the middle of the desert. I looked down at the floor and saw a oxygen mask. I picked it up and looked around again.

The desert was empty and flat for miles and miles. There was some tall dry grass too, it was harder to see the floor this way. I sighed and noticed my legs wobbled. I took a deep breath.

"HELLO?!" I shouted and I began to cough from the shout. I looked back up and find dry grass waves back and forward in the distance. I squint my eyes and see a head shoot up. But it was not just any head, it was Donnie's head. He was far off, "Hey!"

I shouted and my throat was dry. I saw Donnie's head turn to face me. I began to walk through the grass to Donnie and he did the same. I noticed him stopped walking after a while. Donnie was walking down to him and he soon disappeared to his knees. I walked faster and made it to him. He was on his knees with a hand over the forehead of my older brother, Leo. He looked beaten up and I turned back to Donnie.

"How are you feeling Raph?" Donnie asked and I closed my eyes shaking my head. _'How could you ask that, Don, when you are holding my big brother that is bruised all over, yet your worried about me?!' _I can't lie to Don. We were not at home and this is serious. If I wasn't dreaming.

"I feel weird, like my head keeps being pushed around different directions." I said and Donnie looked up at me.

"Your dizzy?" Donnie asked and I nodded trying not to made the dizziness worse. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a sitting position. "I am glad your finally awake."

"First off, what in the world is going on? Second, how long was I out? Third, where is Mikey?" I asked, I didn't like not knowing where my little bro was.

"I don't know how we got here or why we are here. You were out for three days and I don't know where Mikey is." Donnie answered and I looked at Leo. He had scratches and bruises on his body. I missed a lot in the three days. I was confused and worried. I shook my head in disbelief. I must be dreaming.

"Donnie, what happened when I was out?" I asked. I must have missed something that is related to this.

"Well, Leo wake out from being knocked out by his hearing yesterday. Leo soon heard whispers from the sewers saying the coin was found. We left you and Mikey at the liar while Leo and I searched the sewers. After some time I got a call from Mikey, but ignored it think Leo would take care of it. I went to the meet point Leo set out and waited for him to show. He came a bit late barely able to walk and he passed out. A minute later he came to and told me he got a call from Mikey but it was someone else on the line. We raced back to the liar and found you were fine and Mikey gone. Leo left after a while and came out of Mikey's room holding Mikey curled up in a ball. Mikey was crying and scared, he said that sand people were after him." Donnie stopped and sighed. "I believe him. He had the same dream for nights in a row about sand people hurt us and forcing him to give them the coin. He doesn't have the coin but the sand people are after him. I think I know where he is now. They-they probably have him."

Donnie looked back at Leo and I noticed a tear run down his face. I didn't believe him at first but when he started to cry, he was serious.

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

I ran into the liar, it was quiet. I lift the hockey mask off my head to get a better view, something wasn't right. I looked around and found no one. I walked into the infirmary and find April on the floor crying. Splinter was trying to comforting her. I stared at the scene for saying anything.

"What happened?" I asked. I saw April jump a bit, but not turn around.

"Something..took the guys..." April said and I was barely able to hear.

"Who?" I asked.

"Not who..what" I don't know if April was trying to correct me.

"Miss O'Neil, where are you getting at this?" Splinter asked and she stood up still not facing us.

"Something took the guys and it wasn't exactly living.." April said and tilt my head.

"How do you know that?" I asked and sitting on one of the infirmary beds. April went to her knees and picked up some sand I didn't see from earlier.

"Sand...the sand is everywhere and Mikey only told Donnie and I about dreams he had for nights in a row." April said and watched the sand slip through her fingers. "Sand people."

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I was beaten and bruise I failed my brothers and now we are in the hands of, sand. I worried every second, I was probably separated from everyone. I failed. I wanted to wake up and beat the living, I mean nonliving?, hell out of the sand people. I was angry, I was upset. Mix emotions flew around my head. I felt my self wake up. My breathing quickened and I squeezed my eyes tight.

I didn't want to open them until the time was right. I felt no bonds around my wrists or ankles, strange. I felt like I was burning alive. I felt movement around me and yet I didn't dare open my eyes. I heard a conversations above me, but I didn't want to hear. I wanted my family. I hadn't no choice my hearing focused onto the words being spoken.

"I told him not to because it is dangerous for him to. He uses too much energy from it and he could pass out and never wake up." The voice was familiar and I felt myself shift without me moving my body.

"Is he coming to?" I heard a voice that made me shot my eyes open and gasped. I began to blink to focus on the sun beaming down on me. I than squinted my eyes and saw two outline of my brothers above me.

"Raph.." I sat up quickly, "Donnie..." I said in excitement, then curiuosity flooded me. "H-how did you escape?" I asked and my brothers looked at each other.

"Escape?" Donnie asked and I nodded, "Leo do you know what happened last night?"

"Some.." I answered and looked at my brothers realized one was missing. I gasped, "Mikey!" I screamed and my breathing quickened. "They were after him.." I said after the scream.

"Leo, we need to know what happened." Donnie said and I noticed Raph was quiet.

"After you fell asleep I watched over everyone and my hearing with going nuts. I spun around in my chair for a while but nothing was in the room but us, that is what I thought. I heard the shifting sounds again and quickly turned around to catch what ever it was shifting. I was gagged and tried to punch and kick. My attacks went through and I was knocked out." I said and could felt their eyes staring me down.

"Was it the sand people?" I heard Raph asked and I turned to him.

"The sand people are The Coin Guardians."

* * *

**Hey people! I am sorry about the long pause it was because I had school stuff and I wanted to creat suspense. I am also sorry if the chapter didn't make much sense, but trust me it will next chapter! I hope you made some sense out of it and hope you enjoyed it. Has the YouTuber BlackNerd would say "Love you like a play cousin. Chainchump! Yump!" Lol love that. Peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	11. The Wind Can Whisper

Chapter 11

Raph's P.O.V.

My heart skipped a beat to hear that the sand people were the Coin Guardians. Apparently the guardians think Mikey has the coin and are going to 'take' it from him. I put a comforting hand on Leo's shell. I did this rarely and my brothers knew that. I felt like I had to because are baby brother was taken by something we can't fight or in fact find. Plus Leo was the leader and must be blaming himself right now and he saw it all happen.

I watched Leo close his eyes and hands dig deep in the sand. He completely froze in place and I removed my hand. I turned to Donnie and he was writing in the sand with a stick. He was writing equations and I interrupted him by waving my hand over his eyes. Donnie blinked a few times and looked up at me. I pointed at Leo and Donnie's eyes followed my finger to Leo. Donnie dropped the stick and quickly crawled to Leo.

"Not again." Donnie grabbed one of Leo's hands from the sand and held it with his two and brought it to his forehead. Donnie began to cry. "Leo I told you not to. You've got to stop. Your..your growing weaker." Donnie and kept Leo's hand at his forehead. Minutes passed and the scene never changed. I knew this is what Donnie told me about, Leo's hearing.

Then I noticed Leo's hand at Donnie's forehead became a fist. Then I heard Leo cry and Donnie looked up at him.

"Leo what did I tell you about the hearing! It is making you weak!" Donnie shouted but Leo just continued to cry. Donnie sighed and lowered Leo's hand. Leo began to shake. "Leo what did you hear?" Leo looked up and tears continued to flow. His eyes were red from the crying.

Leo opened his mouth to speak but at first nothing came out. "..I-I heard April...Splinter..and Casey. They know we are gone..April's crying...she she checked the security cameras..." Leo cried even more now and I dropped my face. They saw everything happen.

* * *

April's P.O.V.

A few minutes ago I had the idea of checking the cameras in the infirmary. They were originally there to make should Raph never left the room with an injury. A hour glass spun around on the screen, loading. Then it finally loaded and I skipped the video to a few hours ago. I was searching through the video, nothing was going on. The video showed Raph lying on the bed still knocked out, I fast forward ready to stop at anything out of place.

Then suddenly Leo walked in with Mikey curled in his arms. I quickly press play and it went normal speed. There was no audio so I just watched silently. The video showed Donnie walk in too and he grabbed blankets and a pillow. I fast forward it as it showed them sleep and Leo watch over them. In fast forward motion it showed Leo spin around in the chair and I quickly played it and went back.

A strange figured shadows walked across the wall and disappeared. Leo must have heard something making him turn in his chair. Leo faced his brothers again and shrugged it off. I felt my heart ache, I saw the shadow return and creeped closer to Leo. I began to shake my head. Leo turned in his chair and the shadow began to gag Leo.

I slammed my hands on the desk and watched Leo's attacks go through the kidnapper. A bright light shun in the room, two portals. Leo then went limp in the chair and I felt tears stream down my face. Leo's eyes were still open and watched the people grab Mikey. Leo's eyes shut and I covered my hands over my cheeks.

I saw Mikey slung over a shoulder of what looked like the sand people describe in Mikey's dream. I saw a necklace around the sand person's neck of a coin that looked like I studied in social studies. Mikey's eyes opened and he began to scream. He knew what was happening. His dream, correction nightmare was reality. He was thrown into the portal on the right and it closed. I gasped, I hated what I saw. The sand people I recognized as a guardian of some coin and thieves.

The Coin Guardians smacked Donnie on the head making sure he didn't wake up. For some reason they didn't smack Raph like they knew his condition. Leo was picked by one arm and punches were thrown in the gut, he didn't flinch. I gasped and I heard the others did too. Leo had bruises all over his body when they were done with him. I saw that there were only two Guardians there. One holding Leo threw him in the portal and he picked up Raph. The other grabbed Donnie and they walked through the portal it then closed.

I watched the video continued with the same image on it the room a mess and sand on the floor. Just how we found it. I covered my head in my hands and cried. I wanted the turtles back and we were going to get them.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

The look on April's face. The way she cried. I hated to see her like that. My hearing went beyond I thought it could do, it put my presence at the scene, like with Raph days ago. My hearing heard the three yet we were in a desert, I bet we weren't in New York anymore. I cried and looked up from the sand staring at my brothers, I just cried in front of my brothers.

I showed them I was no fearless leader, I fear of failure and I failed as a leader and big brother. I had to pull my act together.

"I'm sorry.." I said through the dryness of my throat.

"For what? You didn't cause this mess." Raph said to me and he never comforted me like this before, I felt better. I didn't cause this, the coin did. I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap. I stared at the floor.

"The look on her face..." I whispered and Donnie heard. Donnie turned to me from his work in the sand.

"What?" Donnie asked tilting his head slightly.

"Remember when we couldn't find Raph. I used my hearing and was in his presence and saw what happened? That." I said quickly and Raph's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Raph shouted and then began to cough.

"Raph take it easy you just woke up from the gas in your lungs. Take deep breaths, stead." Donnie now sat next to Raph. Raph pushed Donnie away and crossed his arms. Donnie brushed the sand from his arms. "Ok then be that way. But if you pass out, I am not taking care of you."

Donnie was lying for Raph to have some respect. Donnie would of course take care of Raph if he passed out. Donnie then winked at me and I smiled. At that moment I snapped back into reality.

"Guys, we need to find Mikey." I said and Donnie's smirk washed away. Raph stayed the same. Donnie turned to his work in the ground again.

"Was the connection clear when you were in their presence?" Donnie asked not looking up from his work.

"Fuzzy, but clear enough." I answered.

"I have calculations that we are still in the United States." Donnie said and began to draw a map of America. Something tells me we're far from home. "We're in Arizona."

"I have to let the others know." I said and Donnie looked at me.

"How are...oh no your not!" Donnie realized what I meant. I closed my eyes and sent my presence off.

"I have to." I whispered before I leave the desert and felt my presence fly off.

* * *

April's P.O.V.

I continued to cry after the video. I didn't want to believe what I saw. My thoughts were cut off by Splinter. He clutched his head then quickly looked around the room.

"Leonardo?" Splinter said and stared around the room. He stood up and walked around the room. "I feel Leonardo's presence here."

"But he's gone didn't you see the video?!" I said not really thinking, then realized what I said. "I am sorry Sensei. I just don't want to believe what I saw."

"Don't worry Miss O'Neil. Leonardo if you presence is here give a sign." Splinter said, ok he's lost it.

But then the sand from the floor began to move. We stepped back to give space. When the sand stopped moving it formed a rectangle and the word 'here' spelt out on the floor. I was honestly terrified. I didn't understand what was happening in front of me.

"So what is going on exactly?" Casey asked and I shrugged.

"I..ugh..." I didn't know what to say. "Leo?"

I looked down at the floor and the remaining sand made a question mark.

"Where are you guys?" The question mark changed to an arrow and pointed at the rectangle. The rectangle had more detail on it now. "We will find you guys."

I felt the air grow cold around me. Then a presence next to me.

_"Ari...z..ona..." _I heard the air whisper and I gasped when the air turned to normal.

"I don't sense Leonardo any more." Master Splinter said and bowed his head.

"Arizona!" I shouted and looked at the drawing on the floor. "He told me it was Arizona!" I pointed at the sand.

"April, who told you what?" Casey asked and I turned to him.

"Leo did, he whispered Arizona in my ear and left." I said and sat on the floor staring at the sand. How are we going to get them back?

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I had to admit moving the sand on the floor, just being in a spirit form, was hard. But I did it, they understood. They got the message and I couldn't stay. It was like I was being pulled away. Maybe Donnie was shaking my shoulders. My presence was drifting back to my body. Then it struck me like a blade through my heart. I was back in my body. I was breathing heavily and I was sweating.

I opened my eyes slowly forgetting about the blinding sun. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't hear the others and I noticed my body was lying down now, not how I left it. I opened my eyes again and went to sit up. I felt a hand on my back help me sit up. I looked to my left and saw Raph and Donnie staring at me.

"You really need to stop that Leo." Raph told me and I rolled my eyes.

"At least they know we are in Arizona now." I made the point and Donnie had a surprised look on his face.

"You communicated with them?" Donnie asked and nodded.

"I used the sand spread all over the floor to form words and the shape of Arizona." I explained and Donnie seemed still confused.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked barely above a whisper.

"I focused pretty hard and did it." I answered and Donnie was lost in his thoughts. "Ok then. Raph how long was I gone?"

"13 minutes." Raph answered.

"Does anyone have ideas to find Mikey?" I started off and Donnie smiled.

"I have an idea but I don't know if will work." Donnie said and I didn't if I should worry about what he said.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I have ever posted _so far_. What I am going to try to do is every chapter will be longer than the last so the next chapter will be loner than this chapter. I think you guys would like the idea. *smiles and shrugs* I don't know. Tell me what you guys think of my idea and think of the chapter in reviews. Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	12. One, Two, Three

Chapter 12

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was wide awake. I couldn't possibly sleep and just watched Donnie get hit on the head. I was slung over the shoulder of what I feared would be real. It was the sand people from my nightmare. I had a thought that my nightmare may be a vision of my future. I saw Donnie began to stir and then I was threw to what I thought was the wall. It was a portal. Blue swirls, water like, portal engulfed me and I curled into a ball. I closed my eyes and then felt a strong pair of hands grab my arms.

I wanted to scream again but I was in shock. I was set down on my feet and I slowly turned around, hugging myself. I was looking at th floor and slowly looked up at the sand person before me. I began to breathe heavily and I saw the portal close. I started to back up away from the sand person. The sand people look like really strong guys but made of sand. Each sand person had a necklace to represent each other. They are only three of them. Three sand people I didn't understand or want to look at.

The sand people each the same height four feet taller than me. I hugged myself tighter and finally back into a wall. The sand person stared at me then kneeled down on one knee and bowed its head. I watched him bow, was this a joke? In my nightmare they acted like they wanted to kill me and threw my two oldest brother off a cliff. I loosened the grip I had on myself then tightened it when the sand person stood up. Silently tears drew down my face. The sand person just stared at me and I was confused.

_"We don't wish to hurt you master." _The sand person said and I looked around the room to see if it was talking to me. I got a good view of the place. At my left was a sand stone thorn. I scanned the room, we were in some kind of sand palace. I saw no sunlight and I got the feeling we were underground. At the corner of my eye I saw the sand person move a bit. I turned my glance to it, I didn't want it to come any closer. The sand person left the room and then let myself fall to the sand ground. I cried more and rested my head in my legs. I hear the sand person return and I lifted my head. It was holding a metal tray and I wiped my tears away.

_"I would like to show you your room." _The sand person said and I didn't understand why it was so kind. I stood up slowly feeling has if I had no choice. I wiped more tears that continued to fall. _"Follow me"_

The palace seemed well lite for being underground. I made sure to came my distance from the sand person. I didn't truth it and feared it. I followed it down a long hallway and it opened a door to my left.

_"This is your room." _The sand person offered but I didn't go in. More tears went down my face.

"What did y-you do this m-my brothers?" I asked not looking in its eyes. I hugged himself again. The sand person slammed the room door shut in my face.

_"Not brothers. Distractions. You are lucky we saved you." _The sand person said and I felt himself begin to shake. _"Let us try that again. Here is your room" _The sand person opened the door again and I walked inside. The sand person followed me in and I looked around. I saw a bed made of sand a table across from it made of sand. Everything in a room you could think of in a bedroom was there but sand made. I sat on the bed and it was surprisingly comfortable. I looked at the sand person again and it handing me the metal tray.

The tray had different types of fruits on it. I set it on the bed next to me and crossed my legs. I can't get all comfortable here I need my brothers. I looked up and saw the other two sand people walk in. One walked up to the sand person who was watching over me.

_"We have disposed of the distractions." _I heard the sand person told the one I know. I hugged myself, I knew what they meant. They then all stared at me and I was scared.

_"We are here to help you from distraction, master. Your true self will form over time."_ The sand people I knew the longer said. _"We are the Guardians, the Guardians of you and the coin. I am Sandir. The leader."_

_"I am Saltar." _Said the sand person closest to Sandir. (Saltar is the one who whispered earlier)

_"I'm Salif. The quiet one." _The final one spoke up. I didn't like the feeling of them giving me their names, giving me a room, giving me food, and disposing of my brothers. I whimpered and scooted away more. I hugged my knee and cried.

"Why am I here. I don't like it here I want to leave. I want my brothers!" I said quickly and I stared at each of their necklaces. Sandir had a lightening bolt on his. Saltar had a cloud on his and Salif had a symbol for water on his.

_"Let us skip to the point. You are the one who has it and must return it. We ask nicely and hope we are not of shame. You must return the coin." _Sandir said and my heart sank, from the nightmare. They think I have the coin. Sandir continued, _"If you don't return it we will have to use our tactics. Oh master please don't hate us."_

They then all bowed and I stared in confusion. The words repeated in my head 'We will have to use our tactics'. I heard Donnie use that word before. I think it meant force. My eyes widened and I felt worse by the minute.

"I don't have what your looking for. The coin? Is that the strange coin from the museum?" I asked, Saltar grabbed the charm on his necklace.

_"The coin was taken from us and we vowed to not rest till found. You have the coin no doubt and ask respectfully for you to return it." _Saltar sounded so relaxed and peaceful while he spoke.

"I. Don't. Have. The. Coin! Do you understand english!" I shouted at them and they turned to each other.

_"You leave us no choose. We must use our tactics to return what was lost." _The quiet one said, Salif. I watched them circle the bed and my fear grew worse. I screamed as they and jumped onto me, dog piling me. I struggled and then realized they get me by each limb. I cried out trying to break free from each of their gripes. They spread apart holding my body in the air. Sandar held my ankles and Saltar and Salif each had one of my wrists.

_"We warned you little one." _said Sandir and I gulped. I didn't want to predict what would happen next.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

The idea I had I didn't agree with and wish I had other ideas, but didn't. I sighed and turned to Leo.

"This the only idea I could think of and I don't agree with it my self, but Leo do you think you can us your going in to the presence of someone thing to communicate with Mikey? Maybe he knows where he is." I said and Leo smiled. I has a sick feeling in my stomach. "No..NO! I changed my mind! Leo Don't!"

I was to late Leo closed his eyes and drifted off. His body went limp and Raph caught him. Leo body began to shake violently. I shook my head.

"He getting worse by the seconds his presence is gone." I whispered and Raph looked up at me.

"Way to think of a plan Donnie." Raph snapped and I gasped.

"Leo was the one who makes the plans! Plus he didn't know what to do and asked to help! I thought of a plan and it backfired!" I shouted and Leo's lips moved a bit like he was trying to talk to us or on the other side of his presence. I sighed, Leo is growing weak.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

The three Guardians carried me down the hall way and I noticed it grow darker. I struggled and didn't stop. I cried for help but no heros around. I was supposed to be the hero. I then was thrown into a tight room with no door. I was breathing heavily from the struggling.

_"We will check on you soon Michelangelo."_ I heard Sandir say and I shivered. 'how did he know my name?' Sand began to move in front of me then shot upwards leaving me in a empty four by four sand room. I sighed, I may never see my brothers again. I hugged my knees and cried. It was pinch black n the room, I hated this room. I began the dig where the sand shoot up from but instead of making a dent in the wall from digging the sand didn't move. I whimpered and hugged myself.

'Where are my brothers? Are they hurt? I would do anything from one of my brothers about now.' I had thoughts race around my head. It was different I never really had time to think before. Normally I wing everything, but now that I had time on my hands I could think. I had an idea for when I well be let out.

I smiled at the idea it will definitely work!

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

When I closed my eyes to set my presence off my body began to shake and I heard Donnie cry out to me. Then my presence left but felt lost. My spirit form began to shimmer and shake. Then I felt a feeling like I was being stabbed in the shell. I hugged my spiritual self and squeezed my eyes shut I moved my lips to speak but nothing came out. From my body I felt my lips move and I felt cold. I hugged myself tighter the pain increased.

I screamed and my spiritual self shake and dropped. I felt like I was literally falling to my doom. I didn't eyes my eyes. I felt the pain increase as I felt emptiness around me. I was clueless from the scene playing around me. This never happened before. Then a pain of that felt like a blade went through my heart. I shook violently and the pain stayed. I felt my self lying on the floor and felt my body temperature rise.

I was back to my body and I slowly moved my arms to hug myself. I kept my eyes squeezed shut and rolled on my side. I groaned and felt the pain rush around my body. I was confused and hurt.

"Leo what happened?" I heard Donnie ask and I curled into a ball on the floor.

"N-no..sstop...pain.." Was all I managed to say. I felt a hand in my shoulder. I tensed and curled tighter, "No!"

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Donnie asked and I nodded keeping my eyes shut. "Leo tell us what happened."

"It didn't work...falling..pain...more pain.." I choked out and opened one eyes. I saw Raph sitting in front of me and Donnie was sitting behind me. I rolled on my shell it stare upward. "It hurt Donnie.."

Donnie had a worried look on his face. "Leo you are getting very weak from the hearing and letting your presence out like that. The consequence for the power you hold is start to show."

I groaned and Raph helped me sit up. The pain started to left my system and opened my other eye. I crossed my legs and started to draw in the dirt.

"Leo can you explain in more detail what happened? If you want my to help you I need to know more." Donnie said but ignored. I suddenly realized what I was drawing. I was drawing step by step what happened.

"I don't want help." I said after finishing. I stood up and walk away. I didn't know where to but I just walked.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

For some reason every time Donnie told us to do something we didn't want to do, it goes Donnie's way. When Leo sent his presence off Donnie screamed _'Leo Don't!' _Leo came back and said it didn't work. Then Leo didn,t want to talk about what happened and Donnie say to tell what happened and Leo drew everything. I was going to keep an eye on Donnie but not now. I have to get Leo to come back!

* * *

**Hey everyone! This chapter is super important to the story if you have to read it a second, do it. I did get some help with this past few chapters. I have an assistance to help pull loss strings together. Her name is Mezza999. She is so kind and when I need help she is always the one I go to. She helped with the names of the Coin Guardians I had the names Sant, Sanp and Sanir (but I hated them) then I ask her for help and I got three flipping awesome names! Sandi, Saltar, and** **Salif! So cool right?! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I love you all behind that device screen of yours. Peace! **

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	13. Your Good or Bad?

Chapter 13

Raph's P.O.V.

I stood up to go after Leo, but I wondered if Donnie was going to stop me because my condition. I stood there watching Leo walk off. I waited for the words from Donnie making me stay. I look to Donnie and he didn't raise his head from the drawings Leo drew.

"Just make sure you watch your breathing." I heard Donnie say and I nodded even though he wasn't watching me. I ran off to Leo. I ran to him with sharp plants hitting my ankles and I didn't care, Leo needs me. I ran till I caught up with him and walked at his side. My breathing was unsteady and I coughed a bit. Leo put a hand on my back and I stopped.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Leo told me but I rolled my eyes. I stood up straight and held my chest.

"Well storming off is my thing." I teased and grabbed Leo's wrist to make him stopped walking. I stared in his eyes then realized Leo's eyes were different. They were purple, then he blinked and they were normal again. "Leo your-"

My thoughts were cut off by a shriek, I froze as the cried stopped. It was Donnie. I stared at the direction of Donnie's screams and back to Leo. We took off running Donnie's way.

"Donnie?!" Leo and I shouted. We ran through the scratchy dry grass and jumped over cacti. My breathing was becoming uneasy but I ignored it and sprinted. I came to where Donnie once was writing in the sand. I panted and stared at the drawings Leo drew, a person falling? Donnie wasn't there and I turned around to look at Leo. I gasped and found Leo was gone too. It is happening way too fast, one by one we go down. I'm next.

The sand beneath me began to rumble and shift. I soon couldn't move my feet and I struggled to free them. I made fists and tried to free my feet. Suddenly I quickly sank down in the sand so fast I couldn't get a breath of air. How did I let this happen?

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I sat in the dark small space for a while now and I thought my plan through many times. Suddenly the sand door fell and a blasting light shone in the room. I shield my eyes with my hand and brought my knees closer to my chest. I whimpered and brought my hand down adjusting to the light.

_"We will try again, Michelangelo. Where is the coin?" _Sandir asked and I cleared my throat.

"I-I will give it to you, if you give me my brothers." I said hoping they bought it. I was thinking if I had my brothers they could help me go on from there. I watched the three guardians look at each other and nod.

_"We will bring your distractions, Michelangelo. But you must give the coin to us after." _Saltar said and I watched Sandir and Saltar walk away leaving me with the quiet one Salif.

Salif gestured me to stand and I did. I bit my tongue and stared at him.

_"I am sorry. My brothers are not what you think. They are of evil power, I was left with no powers and if I do I haven't uncovered them yet." _Salif said quickly and I felt uncomfortable, _"If you give the coin to my brothers, they will unlock more powers unheard of. Maybe to take control of the world."_

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Salif grabbed my wrist.

_"Because you have the coin, chosen one, and you can't give my brothers the coin. I have to get you out of here." _Salif said pulling me out of the small cell and down the hall way.

"I have nightmares of you sand people. I am pretty scared right now!" I confessed and Salif dragged me in a large room of sand stone. The room was empty and had a torch in each corner.

_"Stay put and keep quiet. I will be back." _Salif said quickly and left. I was left alone again in a bigger room, I crawled to one of the walls and hugged my self. Then a heard a loud beep sound and I jumped. Stone slabs fell from the wall farthest from me revealing a window. Through the window I saw the three Coin Guardians. Salif had his head down and Sandir and Saltar had smirks on their faces.

_"We will bring your distractions in a minute but first." _Sandir said pushing a button and the walls closed in. The torches went out but I was still able to see. I panicked and stood up. I was going to be crushed! I felt tears run down my face. I slowly walked near the middle of the room turning my body watching the walls come closer. Then the walls stopped five feet by five feet. I sat in the middle on my knees. I saw the three at the window still. I couldn't wipe Saltar's and Sandir's creepy smiles out of my memories. I heard another beep sound and from the cracks of the sand stone wall I saw water pour through.

I stood up and water poured in fast. I looked up at the Guardians and saw Salif only there. He was pushing buttons looking like he was trying to stop the water. The water was at my knees now and I shivered. The water was cold and I watched Salif continue with the buttons.

_"I..I can't stop the water! It is too fast! I don't know how to get access to it!" _Salif shouted from behind the window. He reminded me of Donnie the way he seems so smart. Sandir reminded me of Leo because he is the leader. Saltar reminded me of Raph because he has an attitude. I felt the water above my waist now, I must have been lost in my thoughts for a little bit. I stared at Salif hoping he can stop it.

"Help!" I yelled squeezing my eyes shut terrified of the after math.

_"No one will help you now. Once your dead we can have the coin to our selves!"_ I opened my eyes knowing that wasn't Salif's voice. I was right. It was Sandir who said that. He was holding Salif's arms behind his back not letting him move. Salif mouthed the words 'I am sorry'. I lost all my hopes then. _"Saltar is getting your distractions, they will find you dead. We will trick them and you will be powerless to do anything."_

"No!" I shouted and the water was at my chin now. The top of my head hit the ceiling and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and didn't move my body to safe energy to hold my breath. I thought about how the others must feel right now. My chest started to ache and I wondered how long it has been. I opened my eyes and looked under the water. The window where Sandir and Salif were was empty. I heard a scream but It was not my own. My head started to pound and I couldn't hold my breath any more. My lips gave out and water poured down my throat and in my lungs. I was drowning and I sank to the bottom of the room. My eyes shut and my system shut down. My heart stopped.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

When I was running with Raph my foot got stuck in sand and I sank into the sand my body bolted straight into the ground. I closed my eyes and held my breath not wanting to get sand in me. I felt the sand grow loose around me and I hit the bottom of something. I was out of the sand and I opened my eyes. I saw sand right above me and I gasped. The sand never fell, I breathed slowly to keep calm. I sat up and surprisingly saw Donnie against the wall shaking badly. I smiled trying to calm him and crawled to him.

"Donnie, it's ok. I'm here." I said softly not trying to freak him out. He shook his head and leaned against the wall more. I tilted my head and stared at the scared turtle. "Donnie? Speak to me buddy."

Donnie shook his head again and scooted into a corner. I sat there and tried to figure it out.

"Donnie, what is with you?" I asked and Donnie with a shaky finger pointed behind me. I stiffened and slowly turned around. I saw a tall slender sand guardian standing a few feet away. It was the sand guardian that gagged me. I stood up ready defend and the sand guardian didn't even move.

_"Don't you remember last time you try to attack me? It's pointless, little distraction." _The sand guardian smirked as I lowered my fists.

"Why are we here?" I asked and the sand guardian's smile grew wider.

_"Someone wanted you to be brought." _The sand guardian answered and I felt uneasy about this. I went on my knee and hugged Donnie for comfort. He nuzzled his head in my neck and continued to shake. As I hugged him my fingers trail along his bandages on his shoulder. _"And one more thing."_

I looked up when I heard something hit the floor. I saw Raph lying on the floor and he sat up. He turned to me and saw us in the corner. He squinted his eyes probably not believing our presence. He crawled to the corner and sat in front of me.

"What is going on?" Raph asked and I shrugged. Donnie looked up and wasn't shaking as much as before. I stood up and gave the sand guardian a glare.

"Where is my little brother!" I shouted and the sand guardian just continued to give a wide smile. The sand guardian never answered but something else did.

"No!" I heard from a distance. I knew it was Mikey. The sand guardian frowned and turn to an empty wall. The guardian placed a hand on it and an opening formed. The guardian turned his head to us.

_"I am Saltar. Maybe we can chat another time." _Saltar said with some sarcasm in his voice. I ran to Saltar and he walked through the opening and it quickly closed. Before it closed I quickly stretched my arm out to grab Saltar, but failed. The sand formed around my hand and most of my arm. I fell on my knees right went it formed. I cried out slightly, I held in every other cry beyond that point I didn't want my brothers to see weakness in me. I put my left hand on my trapped arm and tried to tug it out, it didn't get loose. I turned my head at my shocked brothers.

"Raph, help me get my arm loose." I ordered and Raph ran over. He stood behind me and grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled. I felt the sand grow tighter and I grew a grimace face. "I-It's getting tighter!"

Raph and I pulled for my arm to budge, nothing happened. I sighed and my left arm dropped to my side.

"It's no use. We wouldn't get it out. Thanks anyway Raph." I said in defeat. Raph stopped and sat against the wall I was at. "Hey Donnie. You ok?"

"I am now." Donnie finally spoke. I smiled letting him know I was fine. "Can you move your arm at all?"

I tried to wiggle my arm, "Nope. It is stuck in place. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I insisted and at that moment I felt the wall get tighter. It was so tight I thought my arm would pop off.

"Donnie, I just noticed the bandage on your shoulder. When I woke up you told me what I missed, I have a feeling you didn't tell me all that happened." Raph said and Donnie's eyes widened.

"Hey you never told me what happened with your shoulder either." I said joining in on the confusion. I watched Donnie crawl closer to us and crossed his legs. He put a hand on top of his bandages.

"When I was looking for Raph I saw the Purple Dragon he was chasing after, but Raph wasn't around." Donnie started avoiding eye contact, "I saw the Purple Dragon holding one of Raph's sai, I him down and demanded answers for where Raph was. Then the Purple Dragon...stabbed me...with Raph's sai.." Donnie mumbled the last part but we heard it clearly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked and Donnie looked in my eyes.

"It's embarrassing to be stabbed by your brother's weapon." Donnie explained and I nodded understanding now. Suddenly the sand around my arm grew even tighter, breaking my arm. I screamed and my body went limp. The only thing holding me up from hitting the ground was my useless arm. Raph and Donnie propped me up and I closed my eyes in pain.

"My arm broke.." I whispered and slowly opened my eyes. Donnie looked like he was going to cry any second and Raph looked concerned. The space around my arm was probably the width of Donnie's staff. We sat quietly and only worried what happened to Mikey.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! I am in advanced choir and I had a concert a few days ago. Plus it was the end of the quarter so project for school, report card! So yeah, lots of stuff. But I am back! This is a pretty important chapter to the fan fiction. Everyone behavior and the settings you got to look that closely. I can't tell you how amazing it is when you guys read my fan fictions. I love to read your reviews, I love to know what your thinking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love you all! Thank you and Peace!**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**

**P.S.~ Let me know if you want some Donnie P.O.V.'s.**


	14. Just More Problems

Chapter 14

Salif's P.O.V.

Right when I got the water down I was terrified to see Michelangelo sink to the bottom of the room. I quickly ran in and ignored the water rushing past my feet. I kneeled at Michelangelo's body.

_"No Michelangelo. I didn't wish for this to happen." _I admitted and put my right hand on his plastron. No sign of life. I closed my eyes. _"I could have stopped my brothers from starting this mess. I could have__ but I was scared. I'm not scared anymore I will stop this.__"_

Suddenly I opened my eyes from the sound of coughing. I saw a mist coming from my hand to his chest. The mist was black and had bits of purple, this mist apparently revived the young turtle. Michelangelo was coughing up water in his lungs.

_"Michelangelo? Can you hear me?" _I said softly, not to startle the poor thing. No reply. I sighed removed my hand from his chest. Michelangelo was breathing again. I scooped him up in my arms and was going to take him to his brothers. I know they were here, I heard a scream of pain. Michelangelo curled into my arms more.

"Chest hurts.." Michelangelo whispered and when limp in my arms slowly. I guessed holding his breath took a lot from him. I walked through the sand doorway and down the hallway a little ways. I brought Michelangelo into the room my brothers gave him. I place him on the soft sand bed.

_"I'll be back in a minute. I am bringing your brothers."_ I whispered to the still and quiet turtle. I ran out of the room I didn't want Michelangelo to fall asleep yet, I wanted him to see his brothers. I heard the sand opening close behind me. I ran down the hallway and placed my hand on the sand wall. A doorway appeared and three turtles landed at my feet. They must have been leaning on the wall. Their heads turned to face me. The turtle with the purple mask gasped and scooted back away from me. The one in red stood help the blue one up. The one in blue was injured, by the arm. The one of blue I identified as Leonardo. The red as Raphael. The purple as Donatello. Leonardo held his arm to his body.

"I'm going to kill you!" Raphael shouted and made fists.

_"I suppose you don't wish to see Michelangelo."_ I said simply not to frighten them but to speed up the process. Raphael let his fists disappear and Leonardo nodded to me. I saw Donatello stand and hide behind Leonardo._ "Follow and stay close. If you leave my sight my brothers will find yo__u. I do not want to see more of your kind hurt.'"_

Too soon, I mentioned it too soon. I began to walk back down the hallway and looked over my shoulder to see Donatello between Leonardo and Raphael. Leonardo still held his right arm, I could tell it was broken. I stared forward again and quickly stopped at the sand wall.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Leonardo said was a hoarse voice. I turned to Leonardo.

_"I am not like my brothers. I suggest you three be careful with Michelangelo. I_ _just..__revived him." _I couldn't lie during a serious matter. The threes expression hurt my heart to see.

"Show us." Donatello demanded with a look of anger all the sudden. I turned to the empty wall and placed my hand on it. The sand made an opening and we walked through.

_"Michelangelo."_ I said and Michelangelo sat up slowly, struggling. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello ran to the bed sides.

"Mikey are you okay?!" Raphael asked.

"He said something about revive you!" Donatello shouted.

"Mikey we were so worried." Leonardo said. Michelangelo glared turned to me and he tilted his head slightly. He looked to his brothers again. Michelangelo rubbed his forehead and started to cough up more water. Leonardo helped Michelangelo sit on the edge of the bed. Michelangelo stopped coughing after a minute or two. Leonardo and Raphael laid Michelangelo down, from the coughing taking energy from him.

"W-who are you..." Michelangelo asked and his eyes close. My eyes widen and the three stare me down.

_"My brother Sandir drowned him and I brought him back. I don't know how but he is breathing.."_ I explained and the three turned to Michelangelo again.

"Mikey please..please remember us! We need you! We're your brothers! Please please please.." Donatello began to sob in Michelangelo's plastron. Michelangelo sat up causing Donatello to move.

"I have brothers." Michelangelo said like he remembered suddenly.

"You remember!" Raphael smiled and Michelangelo stood up. Seconds later my brothers Sandir and Saltar came through a new opening in the wall. They stood at Michelangelo's sides. Raphael's smile faded and I shook my head.

"Sandir, Saltar and Salif are my older brothers." Michelangelo said with a smile. I shook my head more.

_"No..no no no! Michelangelo, remember who your brothers are!" _I said not want Michelangelo to forget his dear family. Michelangelo's expression quickly change to anger.

"Escort him out." Michelangelo demanded. Sandir and Saltar grabbed my arms.

_"As you wish brother."_ Saltar said, Saltar and Sandir began to drag me away.

_"What!? No! You can't do this! I want to help you Michelangelo! Remember your place!" _I said not wanting this to be real. Michelangelo gave me a death glare.

"Your a brother who did a terrible thing." Michelangelo said turning to his blood brothers. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael stared at me like I was the cause of this. I couldn't see more I was dragged from the room and the sand door was sealed. I struggled for freedom but of course brothers were stronger. I was dragged to a holding cell. I was thrown into a sand wall and I winced. My brothers walked to me and kneeled down. They cuffed my wrists and ankles in shackles attached to the wall.

_"Why are you doing this?" _I asked and Sandir smirked.

_"Because we finally got the brother we wanted."_ Sandir answered and that hurt to hear. I dropped my head and the sand opening closed after Sandir and Saltar left. I was alone. I was never cared for. I was never loved. Sandir and Saltar shouldn't be called my brothers. Tears escaped my eyes, but it didn't matter if anyone saw. I failed Michelangelo and his brothers. I failed myself.

* * *

Leo P.O.V.

I held my arm tighter to my body in fear of what has become of my brother. He just ordered our only hope out of here! Then again it all could have been planned out. Mikey no longer remembered us and that broke my heart to know. I looked towards my two clueless brothers and back to my lost brother.

"Mikey please say this is a joke." I said barely above a whisper. Mikey looked frustrated and I didn't know if he was mad at us or the fact he has no idea what's going on.

"I've never made a joke before." Mikey then made a grimace face and rubbed his left temple. Mikey's legs began to shake and he started to cough again.

"Quick grab him!" I ordered running to his side and grabbing his arm. Donnie grabbed his other arm and Raph grabbed his legs. We carried him on to the bed and Mikey kept his eyes closed. I coughing stopped but legs still shook. "Donnie?"

"His exhausted. That one sand guy who was dragged away was right. Mikey is coughing up water. Someone named Sandir drowned Mikey." Donnie sighed and placed a careful hand on Mikey's plastron. "He needs rest."

"Stop. I don't need rest! Sandir! Saltar!" Mikey shouted keeping his eyes closed. Donnie removed his hand and the two Mikey called for came in.

_"What is it, brother?"_ Saltar asked. I shivered when he said brother. Mikey opened his eyes and my heart stopped. His eyes were black and no longer the bright blue. The others noticed as well and Mikey quickly pointed his finger at Donnie.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. My. Sight." Mikey hissed not separating his teeth. Donnie dropped his jaw and Saltar and Sandir came to his side.

"I..I didn't do anything! I swear!" Donnie tried to convince but the two sand people grabbed his arms. I stood up about to stop what was going on but Mikey grabbed my hand. I felt like I froze in time and the picture around me paused. I could only stared at the two holding Donnie's arms. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Raph had his head turned to face Donnie. He looked pissed but when does he not. I felt Mikey let go of my hand and my vision went black for a second. I opened my eyes not knowing I closed them. Raph was sitting above me now and he helped me sit up avoiding my broken arm.

"Are you okay?" Raph looked worried and I was confused. Raph was just on the other side of the bed with-

"Donnie!" I shouted and stood up. I looked at the over side of the bed were he was that side of the bed was empty. I scanned the room quickly. Donnie was out of sight. "What happened?!" I stared down at Raph still sitting on the floor.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Raph said and I grew confused and stressed. I sat on the bed and saw Mikey had his eyes closed, asleep.

"I don't know what happened but when Mikey was holding my hand it was like everything froze. The two sand people holding Donnie's arms, you with a worried face. I couldn't move or speak, I just froze." I explained and Raph nodded slightly.

"Makes sense. I noticed went Mikey grabbed your hand, your body stiffened up and you didn't blink or anything. I was worried you weren't breathing. The sand people, Sandir and Saltar, started to take Donnie away and I attacked them. My attacks went through them and they threatened to hurt Donnie if I continued to try to attack them. The sand door shut after that and Mikey let go of your hand. You went limp so fast and Mikey fell asleep after that." Raph explained and I hissed in pain repositioning my arm.

Everything was silent and I crossed my legs. I felt so helpless. I could have helped. I worried why my hearing ability didn't work as good down here. I wanted to try to contact Splinter again. I wonder how the others were doing.

* * *

April's P.O.V.

I was freaking out with out the guys. It has been one painful day without them. We kept the lab how Leonardo left it. To be honest, the day I tried and tried to figure out ideas. But each idea had a flaw we could afford. I had an idea to go all the way to Arizona to find them, but that could take days and plus when we made it who knows if the turtles were already on the way back. That was just one idea to fall down the drain.

I thought we could use more help so I called up Leatherhead. He came over and examined the room. When I told him Leonardo's presence was here he didn't believe me at first until Master Splinter said it was the truth. Leatherhead insisted that it couldn't be done looking at science, but anything could be done when we live on a world where Kraang tried to take over. Leatherhead went to his home to plan as well.

For the day I also planned to write every night to shared what the day was like. I wish destiny could have move the turtle at my apartment or something. I sighed and got my mind of destiny. I stood up from a bed in the lab. I walked out to the lab and to the dojo where surprisingly Casey and Splinter were talking. I knew Casey didn't hate rat as bad as he thought. Casey turned to me.

"Hey Red. Do you have any ideas that won't blow?" Casey asked and I kept my cold.

"No..I just can't stop thinking about the guys. Like what they are up to or if Raph is finally awake. I can't imagine what it is like for them." I said feeling so defeated.

"Miss O'Neil. Today was only the first day, I do not expect a plan first minute. I also do not expect you to do the planning alone." Splinter said stroking his beard, "Today we must clear our minds of the emotions."

"Master Splinter, I was wondering how you are so calm about your sons disappearing." I asked.

"They did not disappear Miss O'Neil. We know what has happened and one can not be lost from family. Family always stays within the heart." Splinter answered and I understand Splinter was upset but calm about it.

"I was also wondering what you and Casey were talking about before I walked." I asked and Casey laughed lightly.

"Casey Jones asked me if I could teach him how to be stealth. Which is highly unlikely from the fact Casey Jones always shouts 'goongala'. That is why Michelangelo lacks stealth as well." Splinter said and knew how Mikey shouts 'booyakasha' before attacking enemies.

"Nice try Casey." I said as the mood lightened up a bit. Casey smiled and stood.

"Yeah and I was so close to convincing him to teach me too." Casey said and I laughed.

"You were nowhere near convincing me Casey Jones. Maybe another time." Splinter said smiling.

"See! There will be another time!" Casey said looking liked a child who just got a new toy.

Maybe with time we can make it through the tough emotions and to the planning easier. Splinter pulled us into a group hug.

"We will work through this together, as family." Splinter assured and I noticed Casey wasn't bothered by hugging a rat. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Sorry it took a while to post a new chapter. I have been busy with school things. I will try to post more often and I loved to read reviews. So please review, follow, favorite. I don't know but as always. Thank you for reading and I love you all. Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	15. Ideas of Secrets

Chapter 15

Mikey's P.O.V.

I don't remember my childhood anymore. I know as you grow older you lose younger memories, but this felt different. I don't remember how old I am. I could ask my brothers Sandir and Saltar but that would be awkward not remembering. Those intruders they feel close to me but just more people to hate. Like Salif.

I don't remember what happened but Salif did something to me a while back to make me hate him. I just continue to go with it and don't bother asking why I don't remember anything.

I opened my eyes to meet my brother Sandir above me. I slowly sat up with a groan and saw Saltar standing at the edge of the sand bed.

_"You two are lucky my brother is_ _ok." _Sandir snapped and I turned my head to see two of the three intruders at the side of the bed.

"They didn't do anything." I said keeping my eyes locked on the one in the blue. He smiled and I gave him a death glare. "He tried to stop you from taking the other person- I mean turtle away but I stopped him."

Sandir's eyes widened, _"How did you stop him?"_ he asked and I leaned back on the sand pillows. I closed my eyes and I didn't answer for a bit.

"I want them out." I said and pointed to the intruders at my left without opening my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw Saltar grab the two by the arm and they continued to stare at me, shocked. Saltar dragged them to a sand opening and it shut behind them.

I lowered my head avoiding Sandir's glares, "I don't know." I exhaled annoyed, "I grabbed his wrist and it was like he froze in place." I could tell Sandir was shocked.

_"Don't worry little brother. You are developing your powers. You have powers stronger than mine, Saltar and even Salif. I will help you control your power better and we can test on the intruders if you wish." _

"I would like that." I said simply and smiled. Then thought about who you intruders were in the first place. I would like to identify them without saying intruder or intruders all the time. "I want to go see them alone."

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I while ago I was thrown into a cell like room. My wrists were chained above my head and on my knees my ankles were chained to the wall. This position was killing my arms, but nothing could be done about that. I sighed. The room was probably a bit bigger then the size of my room. I hope help was on the way.

I closed my eyes and was in my thoughts. I dropped my head. What will happen if we return home without Mikey? A tear escaped my right eye. I must have been in pretty deep thoughts making me look asleep. I hear a sound of shifting sand and didn't bother looking. I continued to look asleep in thoughts.

Minutes later a heard the sound of shifting sand again and with curiosity over coming me I opened my eyes and noticed the sand under my wet from tears. I raised my head slowly and the pain from my arms came back. Was I in meditation? I heard chains jiggle to my side. I didn't move so it wasn't my chains. I turned my head to my right and saw Leo and Raph chained the way I was. They had their eyes on me already.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked and Leo raised a brow.

"You didn't hear us being brought in? We were shouting your name too." Leo explained and I showed a confused look.

"I didn't hear anything except the sound of shifting sand." I said and Raph's jaw dropped. I heard Leo started to groan and I turned my body towards them a bit. "What's wrong Leo?"

"He chained my arm up...It hurts." Leo said and I looked up to his arm. It was now swollen at the elbow. It was silence while Leo closed his eyes in pain.

"I was worried when we came in and saw you chained up, silent and not moving. I thought they did something to you." Raph said.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

Sandir agreed on letting me go see the turtles under one circumstance, I don't believe their lies. I agreed as well and Saltar come in second later explaining that the intruders were all chained in the same room now. I smiled at that.

_"Brother if you want to go see them I want to teach you how to open the sand openings."_ Sandir said and I nodded. I also had another reason to see these turtles. First they were turtles like me for some reason and I felt like I needed to see them. Suddenly my back start to ache and I gasped in pain.

"Owww!" I started to arch my back on the bed and Saltar and Sandir stared in confusion and worry. "My back!"

_"Brother what is wrong?!"_ I heard Saltar asked in fear and sounded like he was pleased for some reason.

"M-My back hurts! L-Like someone is stabbing me!" I said the best I could without breaking into shouts. Slowly I felt the pain die down. I dropped back on the bed and closed my eyes. I panted regaining my breath from the painful back ache.

_"Remind me to check your back later."_ Sandir said and I nodded opening my eyes again. I caught a quick look of Saltar smiling and he quickly changed it to a faked frown. I took note of that in my head and sat up.

"Can I see the intruders now?" I asked and inside me it felt wrong to call them intruders. Sandir then turned to Saltar and slowly nodded. Sandir turned to me,

_"Yes. I will take you but first I want to teach you how to open the sand door ways."_ Sandir reminded me and I stood up. Sandir walked to the wall where the sand door was. I followed him and noticed Saltar sit on my bed and wait. _"Ok first you put your hand on the sand wall.."_

Sandir put his hand on the wall and removed it, I put my hand where his hand was and turned my head to him as a ready.

_"Ok now I want you to focus and what you want to do and then is open that door. Everyone here has something different in their head they repeat to open the door. In my head I repeat open. Saltar what do you say in your head to open the door?"_ Sandir asked turning to face Saltar and I turned my head to see him was his arms folded.

_"I repeat open you damn door."_ Saltar said with a smirk on his face. Sandir looked nervous.

_"Ok I guess that is one way to do it."_ Sandir said turning his attention back to me. _"First put your hand on the wall, second in your head say what your goal is then what ever you think well help you open the door."_

"Okay." I said and closed my eyes and focused on opening the door and then said in my head 'Power'. Then to my surprise the door opened. I walked through and so did Sandir.

_"Wow that never works first try! What did you repeat?"_ Sandir asked and I smiled at my success.

"I repeated the word power." I said and Sandir tilted his head.

_"Weird normally it has to be about what you want to do. Your power is strong."_ Sandir said and I smiled. Sandir walked down the hallway and stopped at one part of the wall and pointed at one spot. _"Here is the door."_

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit." I said and Sandir walked back to my room. I waited for him to be out of view and put my hand on the door. The door opened and I walked in. I saw the three look at my in awe, maybe because I opened the door and not my brothers. The door closed and I stood infront of the three. "Before you three say anything I have to talk."

The three gave each other glances and I ignored it. I turned to my left not facing them and got on my knees. I put my hand on the sand and I was going to attempt to make a sand chair. I had my goal and said the same word then and pulled my hand up and sand followed. A chair was created and I took a seat and saw all three of them had shocked expressions. The chair was facing them so no need to turn my head.

"What?" I said like practicing my power was nothing.

"Y-you just made a chair...out of sand." The one in red said out of surprise.

"So? I have power just like my brothers and I can use it if I wish." I said and noticed the one in blue shivered went I said that. "I came to learn names and something felt...different when I was around you three. I want answers."

"I surprised you don't remember..." The one in red said. "I'm Raphael. They call me Raph." He said nudging his head towards the to to his left. I turned my head to the one in blue. He had is head down and eyes closed.

"What is wrong with him?" I said keeping a stray face.

"His arm is broken and it hurts when his arm is up." The one in purple explained and I turned my head to him. "I am Donatello. Call me Donnie or Don."

I stood up and walked to the one in blue and kneeled in front of him. I didn't like the three but I didn't want to see them in pain. "What is your name?" I asked and he brought his head up a bit.

"Leonardo...They call me Leo." I said quietly and dropped his head again. I stood up and grabbed the chains attached to his right arm. I knew his right was the broken one because it the swollen like two grapefruits at the elbow. I unchained his right arm and sat back in my chair. "Thank you."

He brought his arm to his chest and had his head up now. I felt weird doing that. I would have to talk to Saltar to arrange the chains different.

"How did you do that? You didn't have a key." The one name Raphael said in confusion.

"The chaining unit is activated by Saltar, Sandir and my power. We removed Salif from it." I explained. I then crossed my legs on the chair. "I have a strange feeling when I am around you three. I just...wanted to know why."

It was silent, maybe they didn't know. Maybe they were just random strangers. I sighed, "I don't remember my childhood, my past, just the present day. It feels so wrong...I don't even know why I am saying this to you three."

I rested my elbows on my knees and my fists on my chin. I looked at the ground. I thought about how Saltar smiled at my pain. How I was just now learning how to use my powers. Something wasn't right.

"Mikey, you don't remember because hours ago you drowned and Salif revived you. You don't remember because his power is evil and it messed with your mind." Leonardo said and I raised my head slowly. "Mikey...were your brothers."

When he said then I stood up and my chair disappeared. I crossed my arms and stared him in the eyes.

"Sandir told my not to believe your lies! Now I know why! Your trying to make me turn on my brothers and help you escape!" I shouted in anger. Before they could say more I stomped to the door and put my hand on it. I did everything I was supposed to do but for some reason the didn't open. I kicked the sand wall and started to pant in anger. "SANDIR YOU JERK!"

I fell backward landing on the sand and put my hands over my face. _'This can't be happening..this can't be happening.'_

"Your welcome to stay." Donatello said and I exhaled with no choose.

* * *

Saltar's P.O.V.

This was just to prefect. The brat was in pain and I hatched an idea. I smiled at the plan and as they left I went over it again and again. When Sandir enter he stood into front of me and looked angry.

_"Open you damn door?! Are you serious! I was teaching the kid something! You should have said something else, idiot!"_ Sandir snapped.

_"What was I supposed to lie?"_ I said sarcasticly.

_"That is what we have been doing for awhile now!"_ Sandir said.

_"Before you go all phycho on me I figured out something. Remember he still has the coin. His back hurted and he didn't know why. It was probably the coin."_ I explained and Sandir nodded understanding.

_"But if we take it from him, his power will drain and he will be back to normal."_ Sandir said. _"The coin had a reaction in the water and Salif finally getting his power the coin turned evil and it is in the kids heart."_

_"If we have it things will be easier to take over."_ I said and Sandir sat next to me on the bed.

_"What do we do with Salif?"_ Sandir asked.

_"We make him pay."_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I feel so bad I didn't update in a while. So I typed this up and didn't proof read it because I want to make sure you guys knew I was back on track. The last week of school was Finals and I was exhausted is first day was a break day for me. But then I got sick for two weeks and didn't touch my computer during the time period not to spread the germ but it hit the whole family anyway. When I was no longer sick I made my first one shot of Ninjago. So I am so very sorry about the gap in updating and I am now feeling well. And I going to update one of my stories a day. Well I am going to try my best to. Lets do this thing! Peace for now!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**P.S.~ Remember the thing where I said I was going to make every chapter longer then the last? (Imagines people saying yes) Well I have been doing that since I said I would. YAY!**


	16. Connections Brought

Chapter 16

Salif's P.O.V.

Sitting in my cell was so boring. My arms chains above my sand head didn't hurt but not allowing me to move was boring. Us sand guardians don't have muscles in our sand bodies. We're just sand. I can't us my powers for they are still developing. I feel used and abandoned.

Sure I thought that the plan was a little unbalanced when it came to be and I figured I could impress my brothers. Sandir and Saltar are the oldest by a few minutes but they treat me like a baby. And worse off is I am smarter then them and I and still a little kid to them. I just wanted to be at their level.

Apparently I was unwanted and just another pile of sand to step on by others.

I sighed and began to draw in the sand floor with my foot. I drew a circle and a star in the middle. This is what the coin looked like. I felt anger inside me and kicked the drawing with my foot. I wish my brothers understood that it was dangerous.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

When Mikey didn't leave the room and fell backwards in defeat, something was obviously wrong. But than again I am glad he is still here so we come talk. Mikey just remained on the floor looking at the ceiling. He crossed his arms and moaned in annoyance.

"This is so stupid..." Mikey sighed and I shocked my head slightly.

"You can't ignore us. We are right here." Raph said and Mikey sighed again.

"I know." Mikey said sitting up against the wall where the door is supposed to open.

"Mikey I have-" Donnie was cut off.

"Don't call me that. It's Michelangelo. Can you get it right?!" Mikey snapped.

"Ok...Michelangelo I have a question. Are you sure you don't remember anything before today?" Donnie asked and Mikey tension lessened.

"No." Mikey answered turning his head to look away from us. "But the color orange must be important right?"

"Yes. You see our masks? You have one too but orange." Donnie said and I shifted my arm against my chest.

Mikey put his head in his hands. "Stopp...I hate lies."

"Then you are going to hate your _brothers."_ Raph snickered.

Mikey turned to Raph looking confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked and his expression showed as if he already knew.

"They have been lying to you ever since you forgot everything." Raph answered with a stray face on.

Mikey now looked like he believed in everything we have said and looked down. "I have an orange mask?"

"Yeah. How did you know the color orange was important to you?" I asked.

"I guessed." Mikey sighed. "If...you are my brothers. Who are they?" Mikey said with a thumb pointing to the wall.

"They are Sand Guardians that wish to find a coin and use its power for evil and take of the world." Donnie answered.

"Why are they called guardians if they are the opposite?" Mikey through out another question.

"Because they were originally guardians of the coin then realized its power and thought they could use it for them selves." Donnie again answered.

"What about Salif? I put him in a cell."

"Salif saved your life."

Mikey's brought his knees closer to him and held his head. He hissed in pain and pressed hard against the wall. He clenched his teeth and moved his hands from his face. He opened his now black eyes.

"No your wrong! I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" Mikey stood up and made fists. A dark aura appeared from his tense fingers. It came pouring from his fists like water and floated off like smoke. Then suddenly the sand door opened behind Mikey and his eyes snapped to his original crystal blue. The dark aura still spread from his fist and Sandir and Saltar came behind Mikey. Saltar smiled creepily and grabbed Mikey's left arm.

"Guys? What are you doing?!" Mikey shouted as he turned his head to see them both. Sandir grabbed Mikey right arm and they began to drag him back out of the cell. His hands out stretched out raged. "Hey! HEY! Let me go! Leo!"

Then the sand door slammed shut. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till my head began to ache. I released my breath and my heart beat killed against my chest. My ears rang with Mikey's pleased. I just continued to stared at the sand wall where the door belonged.

"He called you Leo." Donne's voice broke the silence.

"He must be remembering." I whispered to them.

"Or maybe we told him our names, genius." Raph spat.

"No Mikey called me by my nick name." I explained and Raph huffed. It was again quiet.

"We need to get out of here." Donnie said again broking the silence.

"Way ahead of you." I said and closed my eyes. I was going to attempt to contact April and the others. I focused on what I wanted to do. _'April...Splinter...Casey...We need you. Somebody..'_

* * *

Splinter P.O.V.

The sound of silence filled my ears. It invited me in. Eyes closed and my friend the darkness of peace. I meditated constantly and advised April O'Neil and Casey Jones did the same but they attempted once and soon Casey Jones grew frustrated like my son Raphael. I inhaled and exhaled loudly. I was sure I heard someone take a sit next to me and I continued to meditate. I felt as if my spirit and mind left my body and sored the air. It was dark but I knew this meditation went real deep. In fact, deeper then most meditation I have experienced.

I felt a presence try to reach mine and I accepted the presence. I heard a voice whisper at the back of my head. At first it sounded like nonsense and couldn't make it out. But I did know the voice. I wanted to smile but I feared to brake the connection. The words spoken now made sense.

_"We need you. Somebody.." _The voice was the one that belonged to Leonardo.

_"My son. What has happened?" _I asked calmly and I could tell Leonardo was in pain.

_"Master Splinter...thank goodness. We need help." _

_"I know my son. I have been given word that you and your brothers are in Arizona." _

_"Hai Sensei but we have more problems. There are some ancient sand guardians that trapped us underground."_

_"Leonardo I sense you are in pain."_

_"It is nothing really I would be more worried about Mikey."_

_"What has happened to Michelangelo?" _I felt worried and fear in my voice.

_"He nearly died and one of the sand guardians saved his life with his dark powers and now he doesn't remember us. He thinks the guardians are his brothers. Mikey now has their power and one guardian is good and is on our side to stop this. Mikey was just talking to us in our cell and he was dragged away. He... He called me by my nick name. He called for my help. But I can't brake the chains with this stupid broken arm." _

_"Leonardo calm yourself. It is not your fault. Did Michelangelo remember anything?" _The parent in me took over. _"And a broken arm I hear?"_

_"Mikey remember the color orange was important in some way and he said that he felt different around us. And my arm is fine really." _

_"How are the others?" _The parent in me still was active.

_"Raphael is awake. He just can't do must without putting himself into pain. Donnie is fine just a little out of it."_

I sighed to hear the news. _"Did Michelangelo show any signs of believing you?"_

_"Mikey looked down for a while and he asked if he really had an orange mask and he asked who the sand guardians were if they weren't his brothers. He seemed to believe us then the dark powers given to him took over and he got mad. That is went he was dragged off." _

_"You must remind him of the things he cherished. Do not force it on him. And-"_

_"Master Splinter! I can't stay long. Someone is trying to wake me." _

_"Leonardo remember to be a brother as to the leader in you. Be strong and don't let the darkness in Michelangelo changed your relationship."_

_"I love you."_

_I lo-"_

"Master Splinter?!" The young woman April O'Neil's voice woke me from my meditation. I gasped and snapped my eyes open. My vision was blurry with tears I never knew were sheading. I wiped my eyes and opened them again to see April at my side and Casey kneeling in front of me. I sighed and knew for sure I have lost connection.

"I have made a connection with Leonardo."

* * *

Leo's P.O.V

My eyes snapped opened with a gasp. My chest ached with sadness and my cheeks were wet with tears. I looked to my left and saw Donnie and turned to my right and spotted Raph who was shaking me with his foot. I bit my lower lip and fought the urge to cry again. I looked down again and calmed myself.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I..I didn't think it was going to work. But I connected with Master Splinter."

It was silent. I was expecting questions to pile over me but none came till...

"So what happened?" Donnie asked a little above a whisper.

"I went into meditation and connected with Master Splinter. I told everything that has happened to Mikey and he said that we have to remind him of the things he cherished and to not let this mess with our bond." I explained.

"Anything else we should know?" Raph asked.

"The connection wasn't very long...thanks Raph." I said the last part with sarcasm.

"You started to freaking cry and didn't answer us. I thought something was wrong with you." Raph defended himself and I yawned.

"I think it is night time. I believe we should try and get some sleep." I advised and gained two nodded from the others. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The others mumbled. I closed my eyes and thought about how Mikey was and what the guardians were doing dragging him away. Did they quit the whole 'I am your brother' act? Soon I heard a snore from my right where Raph was and a soft snore at my left. I sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that will help me sleep.

The thought of the whole family sit/laying on the couch after movie night. Mikey would always beg to see a movie he picked then he would fall asleep half way through the movie. He also wanted us to wake him if he fell asleep but he always looked too adorable and peaceful in his sleep. We never woke him up and depending on the movie if he fell asleep we would turn it off. We also noticed he would always fall asleep on Raph. We thought it was just because he was sitting next to Raph but one time Mikey was on the way end of the couch and I was next to him. I quickly left to get more popcorn and when I got back he was asleep on Raph. Raph never was up set when Mikey fell asleep on him, he would always rub his shell while he was asleep. The one thing Raph didn't like about it was Mikey would some times drool on his legs.

Thinking about the family together and happy aloud me to drift to sleep. A peaceful dreamless sleep. Unaware of what was going on just beyond the sand wall.

* * *

**Hi everyone sorry for a late update. I will be trying to update more often. I really hope this chapter wasn't boring but now you know what the coin looked like and I was about to added another Mikey P.O.V. at the end of the chapter but I wanted a little cliffhanger for you guys. I am on spring break so I will tried to update a bunch. **

**Two more things, I have a devianart account same name and I do journals almost everyday. I posted a picture of what I look like too. And the journals would say stuff like I am going to update (insert story name here) tomorrow or today. Stuff like that.**

**One more thing, my friend have a Youtube channel and she records our lunch at school and post it. I work with her on her videos. Like one video was about interviewing her friends and she interviewed me. So I am in some of her videos so if you would to see that you can. Her YouTuber name is weird panda (no caps and one space).**

**Hope you all have a good day! And I didn't edit this chapter. I was too lazy and have things to do.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

**(Shout out to s****hmoocow your review made me really spark up and type like a psychopath!)**

**I have a YouTube account named LeonardoTheLeader. I am start to become YouTube and your support would be great. Thanks guys.**

** watch?v=TnByymHmJIY**

**My first video.**


	17. Stirring Up Events

Chapter 17

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was dragged into my room after the trip of struggles and growls. I thrown on the bed with such force that my breath escaped my lungs. I sat up quickly and stared at them. Saltar smiled while Sandir looked emotionless.

"What is wrong with you two! I said I wasn't going to believe a word they said and I listen so why did you do that?!" I shouted at them. Saltar's pathetic smile was gone and Sandir still played no emotion. "Answer me! What's going on!"

_"You are so gullible."_ Saltar snapped out of the blue.

"What?" Mikey questioned and Saltar snapped his fingers. Two sand chains flew from the sand bed and cuffed around my wrists. "What has gotten into you two?!" I spat with my teeth clenched tight.

_"You thought we were your brothers."_ Saltar laughed after his own statement._ "And the freaking turtles we caught were your brothers. You guys are all turtle yet you couldn't figure it out."_

I couldn't believe my own ears! I was about to squeeze the head of one of my brothers?! I turned to Sandir who was surprisingly quiet during this.

"Is it true?" Was all I could manage and Sandir nodded. I felt sudden hate and anger well up inside of me and I made fists. "Why can't I remember anything?!"

_"I almost killed you and our brother saved you. That is why he lies in a cell by your orders."_ Sandir finally spoke and the words stung in my ears._ "I liked you Michelangelo. You were like a true brother to us. That's till we found the coin in your shell."_

My heart sank, the coin we . .I mean they were looking for was in my shell. My fists turned white from the grip I held. My fists felt warm and I looked down to see a dark aura come out of my hands.

"You will pay for this." I said in a deep voice I didn't recognize as my self. I pulled on the chains and leaned forward. Saltar and Sandir backed up.

_"Look at the little beast."_ Saltar said and wore his trade mark grin. I wish I could smack it off him.

"You will pay for this! The lies you told will bite back!" I shouted and my voice still deep. I blinked tight and opened to see two guardians with strange looks. "What? Scared?" I smiled and my voice demonic.

_"The coin is corrupting his mind."_ I heard Saltar whisper and turned to him.

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR LIES! " I shouted and tugged on the sand chains. I felt the sand chains on my wrist weaken. I tugged and my right snapped. Sandir and Saltar backed up and ran out the room and the sand door shut.

"Cowards!" I shouted and released my left wrist.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Saltar and Sandir ran into the hallways and secured the sand door of the room Mikey was at.

_"What now?!"_ Sandir shouted in Saltar's face.

_"Well you're the leader."_ Saltar smiled.

_"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"_ Sandir shook Saltar's shoulders. Saltar smirked.

_"You were the one who ruined the plan."_ Saltar smiled and frustrated Sandir.

_"You spoiled the plan right when you put the chains on him."_ Sandir shouted and rubbed his sand head. _"We need to talk to Salif."_

_"What no! He saved the turtle!"_ Saltar stated and Sandir sighed.

_"He had a reason."_ Sandir began to walk to Salif's cell.

_"You can't be serious."_ Saltar face palmed and followed Sandir. Sandir walked up to a wall of sand and placed his hand on it. He opened a door and inside sat the third sand guardian.

_"Salif."_ Sandir called and walked in the cell. Salif sat up straight against the wall and looked at them for a second and turned his gaze away.

_"What do you two want? I thought you hated me."_ Salif spat and didn't look back towards the two.

_"Why did you save the turtle?"_ Sandir got right to the point while Saltar leaned against the opening. Salif turned his head to face the two. He looked in Sandir's black eyes.

_"Because I thought it was wrong what you were doing. We are supposed to be the guardians of the flipping coin and now you are breaking your code to take over. I am not going to be part of that."_ Salif was going to cross his arms but the chains on his wrists prevented him from doing so.

_"Your right and also wrong. That turtle you saved has the coin. He didn't know he had it but it is in his shell."_ Saltar didn't look at them and just stared forward.

_"Oh no. Take me to him."_ Salif ordered and Saltar walked into the cell.

_"Like we would let you go."_ Saltar snapped and Sandir undid the chains on Salif. _"You got to be kidding."_

Salif was about to run out the opening in the sand wall but Sandir put a hand on his chest.

_"I would be careful. The coin is messing up his head."_ Sandir said softly and Salif nodded. Sandir moved his hand and Salif ran out. He ran down the hallway to his destination. He put his hand on the wall to find it opened.

Mikey fell to the ground at Salif's feet. Salif crouched down and held out both hands. Mikey looked up and saw him. Mikey grabbed his hands and Salif pulled him up.

_"I am here to help you Michelangelo."_ Salif said softly and Mikey only nodded. Salif brought Mikey back into the room and the door closed. Salif sat on the bed and Mikey sat next to him._ "Do you remember anything yet?"_

"I remember how you saved me." Mikey whispered. "I'm sorry."

_"It's alright Michelangelo. Do you remember your brothers?"_ Salif asked and Mikey was silent. Eventually Mikey shook his head 'no'.

"I was only told they were my brothers." Mikey whispered.

_"Do you believe they are your brothers?"_ Salif asked a little concerned.

"I... I feel different when I am around them. Like I want to laugh and hug them but... something is holding me back." Mikey continued with whispering.

_"What did those two do to you?"_ Salif questioned and calmly began to rub Mikey's shell.

"They chained me to the bed and Saltar started to tease me after they said I wasn't their brother and the three turtles were my brothers. I started to pull on the chains and broke them and they ran." Mikey smiled at the last part.

_"If I take you out there to see your brothers and you see people other than me will you attack them?"_ Salif asked standing.

"I'll try not to." Mikey said and stood. "If I see your brothers though that is a different story."

Salif walked to the wall and Mikey still stood by the bed. Salif opened up the wall and peeked through. He saw Sandir and Saltar leaning on the wall near by.

_"Go away."_ Salif said and was about to pull his head back.

_"What? You can't say that to us."_ Saltar said and crossed his arms. Sandir rolled his eyes.

_"Well you could stay out here but Michelangelo and I are coming out and he is most likely to attack you two."_ Salif pulled his head back in the room. Sandir and Saltar took off to a different room to pout in.

_"They are gone Michelangelo."_ Salif said and Mikey nodded. Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and was nervous to see his brothers he was about to kill. Mikey walked though the doorway slowly with his head down. Salif walked through and the door closed.

_"What is the matter Michelangelo?"_ Salif asked and Mikey sighed.

"I am nervous. I got angry with my brothers before I knew. They tried to convince me that we were brothers but Sandir and Saltar told me not to listen." Mikey told and Salif nodded. "They taught me how to shape with the sand and open the doors."

Salif nodded again,_ "You are able to do that because of the coin in your shell."_

Mikey shivered and they continued to walk to the room where his brothers were. When they made it Mikey looked at the floor. Salif opened it and walked through. Mikey hesitated and stood still. The door closed and he sat still outside the room.

Salif in the room look between the brothers and they slowly woke up from their sleep. Salif crouched to the floor and put his hand on the floor. The chains deformed to normal sand and they dropped down. Raph helped Leo up and Donnie rubbed his wrists.

"I though they took you away." Donnie said and Salif stood.

_"They did but something went wrong."_ Salif said and walked back to where the door was. He put his hand on the wall and it opened again. Mikey stood in the doorway and had his arms still crossed and head down.

_"Michelangelo.."_ Salif called and Mikey took a few steps in. The door closed and Mikey didn't look to them.

"Mikey.." Leo whispered and Mikey looked up and his eyes shun crystal blue with tears threatening to escape. Mikey blinked and a tear dripped down his face. Salif walked in front of him and kneeled down. Salif looked in his eyes.

_"Michelangelo? I see the pain in your eyes what is wrong?"_ Salif asked and Mikey grimaced.

"The coin..." Mikey whispered and fell into Salif's arms crying in pain.

"What happened to him?!" Raph shouted and Salif lied Mikey on his side as he arched his back and whimpered.

"I remember him doing that back at the lair back when Raph was still unconscious." Donnie whispered and looked to his brothers.

Salif looked at the three brothers and back to Mikey. He crouched behind Mikey and put a hand on his chest. Salif closed his eyes and Mikey followed. Mikey stopped squirming and was silent. Salif removed his hand and Mikey lied still.

"What-" Raph was cut off by Salif.

_"I believe it is best Michelangelo tell you what is wrong."_ Salif stated and stood up. _"You don't have to worry, all I did was put him into sleep."_

Leo crawled to Mikey not using his broken arm and looked at him. Mikey snored slightly and Leo smiled.

"He's really asleep." Leo said and his brothers behind him relaxed. "So we have to wait till Mikey wakes to know?"

_"It will not be long."_ Salif nodded and Leo rubbed his hand on Mikey's cheek. Mikey smiled slightly in his sleep and Donnie crawled over. Raph followed and sat at Leo right with Donnie left.

At that moment Mikey's eyes opened and he saw his brothers. Mikey sat up quickly in fright and scoot backwards to Salif. The three older brothers felt hurt and Salif rested his hands on Mikey's shoulders.

_"Michelangelo tell them."_ Salif said softly and Mikey crossed his legs. He looked down at the floor.

"Remember the nightmare I had?" Mikey asked and Leo opened his mouth in shock. Donnie answered for him.

"I am surprised you even remember." Donnie said and Mikey looked up.

"Well I am remembering things slowly. But I don't remember you three yet." Mikey said and Raph's eyebrows went up in worry. "The nightmare I had the sand guardians said I had the coin and I thought I didn't. But I do have it I just didn't know."

"Where is it Mikey?" Raph asked and Mikey twitched at his name. Mikey looked down again.

"It is stuck in my shell." Mikey said and Donnie crawled to Mikey. Mikey was going to move away but the two sand hands still on his shoulders stopped him. Donnie placed hand on his shoulder and Salif stepped back moving his hands. Mikey didn't move and stared into Donnie's eyes.

"If it is stuck in your shell that would explain the pains you have been having in your shell." Donnie said and Mikey nodded. Leo behind the two with Raph crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

"Leo?" Raph whispered and Leo didn't seem to hear. Raph leaned forward and looked at Leo's face. Leo was just frozen in place. "Donnie?"

Donnie turned to see Leo and gasped. "No! Leo!" Donnie shouted and ran to Leo. He shock Leo's shoulders and Leo went limp.

"Careful with his arm." Raph commented and Donnie hands shot from Leo. Mikey stood up and saw the scene.

"What is going on?" Mikey said and started to back up. Salif stopped him and Mikey looked up at him.

_"I believe the coin hasn't just affected you Michelangelo."_ Salif whispered not taking his eyes off his eyes.

"Leo!" Donnie shouted down at the limp still body. Raph stood up and rubbed his head. Raph walked to Mikey and he sighed.

"Do you remember what Leo is doing?" Raph asked and Mikey shook his head. "You called it hearing power."

Mikey gasped as a memory triggered at the two words.

* * *

**I am sorry it took awhile but cchapters like these take time to process to make it become prefect. I have been busy lately and my SBAC testing is over now in a week I have Finals. *explodes***

**I want to shout out to Mezza999 for always being a big help no matter what. Thank you so much for the help and the support. You are a very incredible person. :)**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


End file.
